Different Worlds
by ShadowNinja45567
Summary: Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed Yugi turns to his two best friends Ryou and Malik for help. He meets his new father and his two sons Atem and Yami who hate his guts and want nothing to do with him. But with familiar faces resurfacing Yugi will risk his dangerous secret to keep them safe. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1 New Life

**A/N Here is my new story Different Worlds! I have become a huge Yugioh fan! It's funny how a bunch of guys playing card games is so entertaining. At least they are cute. :)**

 **Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his mother Yugi talks to his two best friend Ryou and Malik for help. But they are stuck in Egypt for a few more weeks. Yugi meets his new dad and his two sons Atem and Yami that look almost exactly like him. The first few weeks is living nightmare. Atem and Yami ignoring him and his mom always with his new father. Yugi's feeling alone and a little lost. He can feel his secret itching to come out but refuses to let it not knowing who to trust anymore. But with old familiar faces resurfacing and his new family in danger Yugi will risk everything to save them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Yugi sat in the passenger seat while his mother drove to their new home. Yugi sighed for about the tenth time that day. He had been in Egypt helping his grandpa with a dig and seeing his two best friends Ryou and Malik. He was gone for all of summer and when he came back there was a huge surprise waiting for him. Mitsu looked over at her son.

"You'll love your new home Yugi it's huge." Yugi looked over at his mother. He looked at the diamond ring on her left ring finger glitter in the sunlight. He groaned inwardly, he had come home to find his mother remarried. He's never met the guy his mother and him met on online dating and were going out when Yugi left for Egypt. Never would he have thought to come home to this.

Mitsu glanced at Yugi. "Look honey, I know that this is a big change and that you're probably not happy about this but this could be a great experience for us. He has two sons your age and he's a really nice guy."

Yugi looked at his mom. "Did his sons know you were getting married?" Mitsu bit her lip and nodded.

"They were at the wedding." Yugi glared out the window. They sat in an awkward silence until Mitsu broke it.

"I'm sorry but I really love this guy Yugi he's a great man."

Yugi turned back to him mom. "I'm happy you love him and I'm happy you're happy." Mitsu smiled at this, until Yugi continued. "But you could have told me, called me or something. For crying out loud mom! I've never even met this guy! I wasn't even invited to your own wedding! I should have met him! I should have been able to approve of him! But no! You had to get married when I was gone! You had to leave me in the dark! Did you not trust me or something?!" Mitsu had tears running down her face after Yugi finished his ranting. Immediately Yugi felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"Look mom I'm sorry." Mitsu reached over and stroked Yugi's cheek.

"It's okay you should be angry, the least I could have done was called. But it happened so fast and I really love him Yugi."

Yugi smiled softly. "I guess if you really love him and if he's as great as you say I guess I can give him a shot." Mitsu reached over and hugged Yugi.

"Oh Yugi! Thank you so much."

"Mom Eyes on the road!" Mitsu immediately let go of Yugi and focused on the road. Yugi looked back out the window. He was still angry at his mother for not telling him but decided to worry about it later. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. He saw he had two messages one from Ryou and one from Malik. Opening their group chat he saw this.

 **R: So what was the big surprise?**

 **M: Yeah was it big?**

Smiling to himself Yugi typed his reply.

 **Y: Oh it's big alright.**

 **M: Really? What is it? :D**

 **Y: My mom got remarried.**

 **R: … Seriously?!**

 **M: O.o your joking right?**

 **Y: Nope she got married during summer.**

 **M: While you were at Egypt! That's messed up!**

 **R: Did she even tell you she was getting married?**

 **Y: Nope, not even a whisper.**

 **M: WHAT? Does your grandpa even know?**

Yugi looked up from his phone. "Did you tell grandpa?"

Mitsu gulped and mutter a silent 'yes'

"So everyone knew but me," he mumbled.

 **Y: Yes grandpa knows.**

 **R: Wow totally left you in the dark. Does he have any children?**

 **Y: I know. Yeah he has two boys my age.**

 **R: Did they know?**

 **Y: Yup.**

 **M: Wait...Wait…Wait your grandpa knew, your 'new' step brothers knew, and probably everyone in Domino City but you?!**

 **Y: Pretty much.**

 **M: Shouldn't the children be the first ones to know! That's just unfair!**

 **R: Well the step brothers did know about it.**

 **M: Not helping Ryou! Yugi had the right to know about it first!**

 **Y: Brb we are stopping at a gas station.**

Yugi hopped out of the car and ran to the bathroom. After he washed his hands he ran back out to see his mom talking to some lady. As he got closer he soon heard their conversation.

"I'm so happy for you Mitsu," the lady said. "It was about time you found another man in your life. And the ring is absolutely gorgeous." She then looked over at Yugi. "It will also be great for your son to have a father again."

Mitsu ruffled Yugi's hair. "Yes it's exciting. Well we best be off. It was nice talking to you."

"You too, come see me sometime and we'll catch up with each other's lives."

"Sounds like a good idea, good bye." They got back in the car and headed back on the road.

"Who was that mom?" Yugi asked.

"Just a friend from my collage days," Yugi nodded and pulled his phone back out. He looked through the texts he missed while he was in the bathroom and stopped himself from bursting out in laughter.

 **M: Don't be gone for so long Yugi you know I get impatient.**

 **R: Don't we know it.**

 **M: Hey I just met you.**

 **R: Are you doing what I think you're doing?**

 **M: And this is cra-zy!**

 **R: No.**

 **M: But here's my number.**

 **R: Stop.**

 **M: So call me maybe!**

 **R: I dislike you.**

 **M: Before you came into my life, I missed you SO BAD.**

 **R: Shut up.**

 **M: I MISSED YOU SO BAD.**

 **R: Ugh. I MISSED YOU SO SO BAD.**

 **M: Mission accomplished.**

 **R: I hate you**

 **M: YOU LOOOOVE MEEEE!**

 **R: YUGI! COME BACK!**

Yugi quickly typed his reply while giggling.

 **Y: I'm back calm down.**

 **R: Oh thank goodness! I didn't want to hear any more of Malik.**

 **M: Oh really? What does a couch say to the other couch at the other side of the room?**

 **Y: Idk.**

 **M: We are sofa apart.**

 **R: What is wrong with you?**

 **M: its sofa king funny!**

 **R: Are you feeling okay?**

 **M: Shut up I'm funny! XD XD XD**

 **Y: So you guys still in Egypt?**

 **M: Duh!**

 **Y: When are you coming back?**

 **R: Mmm not for a while my dad wants to finish his errands here then we'll be back.**

 **M: Sister wants to find some more things for the museum then we come back.**

 **Y: *Sigh* the time when I need you guys the most you have to be stuck in Egypt.**

 **R: Don't worry Yugi we won't be gone for that much longer.**

 **M: We are going to miss the first month of school. Hallelujah!**

 **Y: I detest you! :P**

 **R: Don't worry Yugi the teachers are sending us the school work we are going to miss for us to work on. So Malik we will still have to do school.**

 **M: Kill joy X(**

Yugi and his mom soon pulled up to a black iron gate with a guard posted there. Mitsu rolled down her window.

"Name?"

"Mitsu Sennen."

The guard nodded. "They've been expecting you." He put a card to a card sensor and the gate opened up. Mitsu parked the car in front of the building and turned to Yugi.

"Welcome to your new home." Yugi looked up from his phone and his mouth dropped.

* * *

 **A/N Yay first chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R &R (Read and Review) and see you guys in chapter two! super excited for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Family

Chapter 2 Meeting The Family

 **A/N Wow so many reviews! Make's me happy! I'm glad you all like the story so far.**

 **Thanks to KisaraTheDragonCharm, Mariatheartist, YxYYLover, Azben Katrina, Truth, Xemina Pendragon, and magicjewel for reviewing. I love that you guys like this story!**

 **Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his mother Yugi talks to his two best friend Ryou and Malik for help. But they are stuck in Egypt for a few more weeks. Yugi meets his new dad and his two sons Atem and Yami that look almost exactly like him. The first few weeks is living nightmare. Atem and Yami ignoring him and his mom always with his new father. Yugi's feeling alone and a little lost. He can feel his secret itching to come out but refuses to let it not knowing who to trust anymore. But with old familiar faces resurfacing and his new family in danger Yugi will risk everything to save them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Meeting The Family

Yugi got out of the car and stared up at the mansion that was now his new home.

 _I'm going to live here!_ He thought to himself. _Exactly who was this guy mom met?_ At that moment a guy in a tuxedo walked up to them and bowed.

"My name is Timmes the butler I am to show you where the masters are." He then pointed to two of the guys standing outside. "Take master Mitsu and master Yugi's things to their new room." The two guys started unloading the car while Timmes gestured for them to follow him. Timmes led them through the house to the backyard. Yugi followed in awe. Every room he passed was huge. There were artifacts everywhere and loads of expensive looking stuff.

 _It's like a maze in here. I'm so going to get lost._ Soon they made it to the backyard where three men were waiting. Two of them were tan while the other one was pale. They all had spiky black hair with crimson tips. Two of the men looked to be Yugi's age and had blonde highlights and blonde bangs. Both of the tanned men had crimson eyes while the pale skinned man had violet. Yugi stared in shock he almost looks just like them. Except he didn't have blonde highlights and he had amethyst eyes. His mother ran up to the man who was the tallest and gave him a kiss.

 _I'm guessing that's my new father._ When they parted he turned to me and smiled.

"Hello their son, my names Aknankanon and I'm pretty sure you already guessed I'm your new father."

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. _No duh Sherlock, my mom just goes around kissing every guy she sees._ Yugi forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah I kind of figured that out when she jumped in your arms." Aknankanon laughed at that then pointed to the other two boys.

"These are my two sons, this is Atem," He said pointing to the tan one, and then pointed to the pale one. "And that's Yami, Their twins." Yugi nodded and looked over at the two boys whispering to each other.

"Boys this is your new brother Yugi," Aknankanon said. They both nodded hello and went back to whispering.

Aknankanon coughed. "Why don't you two show Yugi to his new room?" Yugi saw Atem roll his eyes but started walking back to the house with Yami right behind him. Yugi followed and they all walked in silence.

Yugi cleared his throat. "So what does you dad do for a living?" Atem glanced at him but continued walking so Yami replied.

"He owns Gaming Company's all around the world." His tone told Yugi to not ask any more questions. Yugi nodded and they continued in silence. After passing several rooms and turning several corners they finally made it to Yugi's new room. Opening the double doors Yugi froze the room was huge! He had a king sized bed against the far right side of the wall with a little area holding a hot tube. He had a balcony that had the perfect view of the city. There was a little sitting area with a flat screen TV. There was a writing desk by the bed. The bathroom was in the far left corner. And in the other corner was a walk in closet full of clothes for Yugi. By the door was a panel that had several buttons on it and a speaker.

Atem pointed to the red button that had AM on it. "That's to contact dad's and Mitsu's room." He then pointed to a button that had an A on it. "That's to contact my room." Then to the Y button. "That's to contact Yami's room. The B button is to contact butler Timmes. The D button is for the dining room. The L button is for the living room. G button is for the game room. M is for the maids. S is for the sitting area. And then the other buttons are for different rooms, we just labeled the important ones. You push and hold the button that contacts the room you want and talk into this little speaker thing." Yugi turned to the two and nodded giving them a soft smile.

"Thanks." Atem nodded and left the room with Yami close behind him. Yugi closed the doors to his new room and collapsed on his big bed.

"I'm never going to get use to this," Yugi mumbled to himself. Suddenly he let out a hiss of pain as his shoulder blades felt like someone stabbed them.

 _[Let them free. Nobody's watching.]_ A voice in his head said.

Yugi shook his head. "I won't take that chance."

The voice laughed. [ _Fine but the more you hold back sooner or later they will come out forced or not.]_

Yugi buried his head into his pillow and tried to ignore the pounding pain in his shoulder blades.

* * *

"Atem do you think this one will be different?" Yami asked his brother. Atem turned and looked at him.

"I'm not sure Yami; let's hope so I'm tired of all those fakers. But we shouldn't take that chance."

"So we do the usual? But what if this time it's different?"

"Trust me Yami it's never different."

"You better be right Atem because they really do seem like a nice family." Atem turned and glared at the door now known as Yugi's bedroom.

"That's how they all seem." They walked away in silence.

* * *

 **A/N If any of you guys have idea's for what Atem and Yami do to Yugi I'd love to hear them. Please R &R and tell me what you think of this story so far! And so you guys know the voice is off and on.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

**A/N New chapter everyone yay! I'm only keeping the summary up for a few more chapters then I will be taking it down. Also so their is no confusion they live in Domino City. Yugi just moved to a different part of town.**

 **Thanks to KisaraTheDragonCharm,** **Mariatheartist** **, YxYYLover, for reviewing.**

 **KisaraTheDragonCharm-I was thinking about doing that. :D**

 **YxYYLover-I will try harder to keep my grammar in check. Didn't really know I had some mess up. I'm not perfect though ;)**

 **Mariatheartist-Keep on guessing! That makes the story more interesting. Lonely he shall be :)**

 **Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his mother Yugi talks to his two best friend Ryou and Malik for help. But they are stuck in Egypt for a few more weeks. Yugi meets his new dad and his two sons Atem and Yami that look almost exactly like him. The first few weeks is living nightmare. Atem and Yami ignoring him and his mom always with his new father. Yugi's feeling alone and a little lost. He can feel his secret itching to come out but refuses to let it not knowing who to trust anymore. But with old familiar faces resurfacing and his new family in danger Yugi will risk everything to save them.**

 **Disclaimer: Never have and Never will own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 3 First Day

The next morning Yugi woke up to the sun hitting his face. Groaning he covered his face with the blankets. He lay there for a few more minutes when someone started speaking to him through his speaker.

"Master Yugi breakfast will be in ten minutes," Timmes said. Yugi got out of bed and stretched. Suddenly pain rippled through his body making him fall on his knees gasping for air.

 _[Guess you should have listened to me,]_ the voice said.

"Shut up will you."

 _[Yugi,]_ the voice replied concerned. [ _Why can't you just accept that is who you are?]_

"Because then people will think I'm a freak or worse a monster."

 _[Your friends don't.]_

"You're not even real you're just a voice inside my head." Yugi froze. "I'm going insane if I'm hearing voices in my head." The voice chuckled but stayed silent. After Yugi showered, dressed, brushed his hair and teeth he headed down for breakfast. After about ten minutes Yugi gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'm so lost."

 _[Hmm maybe you should have asked those two brats yesterday for a map.]_

"I should have," Yugi muttered to himself.

The voice chuckled. Yugi glared at the wall in front of him. Suddenly he heard a door close turning his head to see a maid exiting the room she was just cleaning. Smiling to himself he ran up to her.

"Excuse me miss." When she turned around Yugi admitted she was very pretty. She had long wavy blonde hair with violet eyes. She was wearing a light pink maid outfit with a white frilly apron.

"Hi hun do you need anything?"

"Yeah could you show me where the dining room is?"

"Of course just follow me." She started leading the way with Yugi right behind her.

"New here?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You do look like a lost puppy." Yugi pouted at that statement.

"I'm Yugi by the way."

"The name's Mai."

"It's nice to meet you Mai."

"You too shorty," they stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "The dining room is through here. Hope to see you again soon Yugi." Yugi nodded and opened the doors. Atem and Yami were already there chatting to each other. Aknankanon and his mom were there also. Mitsu looked up from talking to Aknankanon and smiled at Yugi.

"There you are." She stood up, gave him a kiss on the forehead and led him to a seat at the table. A plate of food was set in front of him. Aknankanon turned to Yugi.

"So Yugi, how did you sleep last night?" Yugi swallowed the food he was chewing and shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess." Yugi ate in silence while the others chatted away.

"So Atem, Yami what do you two like to do?" Mitsu asked.

"Well," Yami started. "Atem and I love games, were on the football team, and we play some musical instruments."

"What kind of games?"

"Any kind really but our favorite game is Duel Monsters."

Yugi perked up at this. "Really that's Yugi's favorite game too," Mitsu stated. Atem and Yami shared a glance and mumbled something under their breath.

Aknankanon cleared his throat. "Well tomorrow you three will be starting school. So today I think you should spend the day together getting to know each other better." Atem sent a quick glare at Yugi and turned back to talk to Yami. Yugi knew they hated him, he could see it every time they looked at him. He just didn't know why. But he wasn't going to make them suffer.

"I actually made plans with a friend today."

Mitsu looked at her son confused. "With who? I thought your friends were in Egypt.

 _Yeah Yugi you only have three best friends,_ he told himself. His eyes widened. _Three! Ryou and Malik still may be in Egypt but there's always Joey._

"Joey," He blurted out. "I'm hanging out with Joey today, since it's the last day of summer." He laughed nervously and stared at his food. But he didn't miss the confused and suspicion looks he got from the twins.

"Well you sure you can't cancel?" Mitsu asked.

"I'm sure; we have been planning this for a while." Yugi lied. He wasn't even sure if Joey could hangout today. He just crossed his fingers and pleaded that Joey wasn't busy. Curse him for being too kind. After breakfast Yugi quickly ran to his room. Well tried too but after a few wrong turns and hallways he found it. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Joey.

 **Yugi: What are you doing today? Please tell me you aren't busy.**

He started to pace back and forth waiting for Joey to reply. What if he's busy today? What am I going to do! I could always say I'm sick or too lazy to hang with them. He continued to think of excuses until his phone finally buzzed.

 **Joey: Nothing really I'm free all day why?**

Yugi didn't know if he should clap for joy or jump for joy. So he did both.

 **Yugi: We are hanging out today meet me at burger world at noon.**

 **Joey: Umm okay…**

Yugi put in his phone in his pocket and looked around his room. He still had a while before he had to meet Joey. He walked over to the three way mirror and just stared at his reflection. Slowly he saw his reflections eyes narrow and his lips formed into an evil smirk. 'Soon' it mouthed. Yugi blinked and his reflection was back to normal but paler than normal. He shook his head and quickly turned away from the mirror. He took a few deep breaths and turned back around. But his reflection never changed no matter how many times he turned away and back. He was currently squinting at himself when two more reflections showed up in the mirror. Yugi jumped with a yelp and turned around to see Atem and Yami standing behind him with their arms crossed.

Yugi gulped. "H-Hey w-what's u-up?" He hated how he was stuttering in front of the two guys that hated his guts.

"We were supposed to come up here and 'hangout' until you go and meet your friend." Atem said. Yami frowned and walked over to the couch plopping down on it.

"Or we could leave and let you continue staring at yourself," Yami added. Yugi blushed red from embarrassment.

"I-I was… You know…" Yugi trailed off. Yami huffed and Atem rolled his eyes.

"Come on Yami let's leave the kid alone to finish admiring himself." With that said Atem and Yami turned to leave.

Yugi stretched out his hand and yelled. "Wait!" Suddenly he doubled over in pain. Clutching his stomach, he could feel the monster trying to claw its way out. He squeezed his eyes shut as sweat poured down his face.

 _Breathe Yugi, just breathe._ Yugi told himself. After a few deep breaths the pain lessened and soon a dull throbbing pain in his head was all that was left. He pealed his eyes open to see Atem and Yami looking at him with confusion written on their faces and dare he say it a little bit of concern. Yami opened his mouth to say something but Yugi quickly cut him off.

"Please shut the door on your way out." Anger flashed in Atem's eyes, he quickly grabbed Yami by the arm and they both left slamming the door after them. Yugi sat down at the couch and put his head in his hands. He stayed like that until noon.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm having lot's of fun creating this story! Wish I had a cover image for this story. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!**

 **Bakura: Where am I?**

 **Me: -_- Oh no**


	4. Chapter 4 Joey's Support

**A/N I'm so happy people like this story! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has started so it's going to take longer for me to update. Also I'm not good at writing an accent but I did my best for Joey.**

 **Thanks to Mariatheartist, YxYYLover, Jaystarfighter, Micaelaann cruz, SweeterThanChocolate, Guest**

 **YxYYLover-I actually have heard of the story but never did read it.**

 **Mariatheartist-It does remind me of horror movies too.**

 **I'm also glad the reader's are getting hooked to the story!**

 **Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his mother Yugi talks to his two best friend Ryou and Malik for help. But they are stuck in Egypt for a few more weeks. Yugi meets his new dad and his two sons Atem and Yami that look almost exactly like him. The first few weeks is living nightmare. Atem and Yami ignoring him and his mom always with his new father. Yugi's feeling alone and a little lost. He can feel his secret itching to come out but refuses to let it not knowing who to trust anymore. But with old familiar faces resurfacing and his new family in danger Yugi will risk everything to save them.**

 **Disclaimer: Never have and Never will own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Joey's Support

Yugi was currently walking to Burger World enjoying the sunshine. He was offered to ride in a limo but declined shocking everyone but his mom. She just smiled at him and told him to be home for dinner. Yugi pushed the doors open looking around to see if Joey was here yet. Sighing in disappointment he took a seat at an empty booth and waited for Joey. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a waiter's outfit walked up to him.

She smiled at Yugi. "What can I get you young sir?"

Yugi giggled lightly. "Come on Anzu we've known each other since we were kids."

Anzu smiled. "It's part of the job Yugi."

"Oh. I'll just get a cheeseburger with a root beer. Joey will have two double cheeseburgers with a coke." Anzu quickly jolted that down.

"Okay your order will be ready in a few." Anzu spun on her heels and left leaving Yugi to his thoughts. So much had happen in just one day, coming home from Egypt to see all your stuff packed in the car. Your mother telling you to get in the car and that she had a surprise. Finding out your mother got remarried and moving to a different part of town. Getting a new father that is a billionaire and has two sons that hate his guts. Yugi ran a hand through his hair.

 _Yup still don't believe it._ He's always wanted a brother but he didn't expect to get two brothers that despised him. He looked up startled to see Joey staring at him.

"Man Yug' ya were so deep in thought ya didn' even hear me."

Yugi smiled. "Sorry Joey a lot has happened this past day."

"Tell Grandpa Joe all about it." Yugi laughed at that but told his friend all that's happened.

"And that's why I asked if you could hangout today." Yugi finished his story and popped a fry into his mouth; their food had arrived in the middle of Yugi's explanation.

"Hmm dat is a lot. So…You live in a mansion now?"

"Joey!"

Joey put his hands up in surrender. "Just askin', but seriously are you okay?"

"I don't know what if they find out about my secret? Will they think I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster Yug'"

 _[See I told you.]_ The voice added. Yugi just ignored it.

"Thanks Joey but I feel like one."

Joey bit his lip. "Come on let's go do somethin' else." He placed some money for a tip seeing how Yugi paid for lunch. They walked to a few stores where Yugi got some black leather pants with a black leather sleeveless shirt, two black leather wristbands along with a buckle choker, And to complete the outfit a pair of black cosplay boots. Yugi had a lot of outfits like this at his new home but this outfit seemed to be calling out to him. Joey and Yugi went to different places all around town talking about how this year would turn out. They stopped for ice cream and before Yugi knew it they were standing in front of the closed Kame Game Shop. Yugi still remember coming home from Egypt.

 **Flashback**

 _Yugi walked in the Game Shop and dropped his bags right there._

 _"Mom I'm home!" He walked upstairs to the living room and frowned at all the boxes. He didn't have much time to ponder what was going on before he was pulled into a tight hug his ribs threating to break._

 _"My baby is home!"_

 _"Mom…can't…breathe," he rasped out. Mitsu quickly let go off her son before she suffocated him. Yugi gasped filling is lungs with some much needed air. After catching his breath he finally asked._

 _"What's with all the boxes?" She just smiled with a mischief glint in her eyes._

 _"We're moving. I pretty much got everything packed so all that's left is to load it in the car." With that said she picked up a box and headed to the car leaving Yugi in shock. While they were loading the car his mother refused to answer any of his questions. Soon they were on the road, the Kame Game Shop fading in the distance._

 _"This is not the surprise I was expecting when you called," Yugi said._

 _"This is only half of the surprise sweetie." That's when Yugi saw it the diamond ring on her left hand. Yugi stared at it while it glittered in the sunlight; he looked up at his mother who was smiling ear to ear._

 _"You're married!" He screeched. Her grin widened._

 _"I am, his name is Aknankanon and he's the most amazing guy ever." Yugi felt rage start to boil in the pit of his stomach. Lately he hasn't been able to control his temper._

 _"When?" He asked through clenched teeth._

 _"We've been married for two weeks now. I told him I didn't want to move until you got home." Yugi felt betrayed, he wanted to snap at her so badly but he didn't say a word. Instead he looked out the window to calm himself down then he would talk._

 **End Flashback**

Yugi grabbed the key from under the doormat and unlocks the Game Shop. Walking into the Shop Yugi could feel the emptiness since everyone was gone. He looked around the Shop sadly and walked up to his old bedroom with Joey right behind him.

"If only I could find my bedroom this fast in my new house," Yugi sighed out. Joey gave a slight chuckle then looked around the empty bedroom.

"It sure will be weird not coming here every day," Joey said making Yugi smiled sadly and sit down on the bed.

"You ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"How's your dad?"

Joey visibly stiffened. "The same always drinkin' until he's drunk. He punched me in the jaw last night for 'bein' too loud.'" Yugi jumped off the bed scaring Joey.

"That's all I needed to hear. Come on." Grabbing their bags and Joey's arm Yugi led him out of the Game Shop, only stopping to lock it up.

"Yug? Where are we goin?"

"You're going to be spending the night with me." With that said they walked to Joey's house.

Joey gave a low whistle at seeing Yugi's new place.

"You're livin' here?"

Yugi nodded. "I told you my new family are billionaires," Yugi started walking to the door. "Come on." After getting lost a few times they finally made it to Yugi's room.

"This place is enormous!" Joey exclaimed. Joey dropped his stuff, ran to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Now I get to tell everyone my best pal's rich!" Yugi rolled his eyes while he put his new clothes away. "So you still angry at your mom for not telling ya dat she was getting married?" Yugi sighed and turned to Joey.

"I think I'm more hurt then angry. But if she loves this guy as much as she says she does then I'm happy she's found someone."

Joey nodded. "Still no sign of him?"

Yugi stiffened and coldly said, "No and he better not show his face ever again."

Silence followed broken by Joey. "What do this rich people have for food?" Yugi smiled and walked over to the panel by the door. Holding the B button down Yugi asked Timmes to bring them up some snacks. After eating to their hearts content and playing tons of video games Yugi and Joey flopped on the big bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N Okay I know the outfit part is random but it's in their for a reason. And sorry nothing really happened but wait until next chapter! Please leave a review! I enjoy hearing your feedback.**

 **Bakura: Maybe you would have more feed back if you updated faster.**

 **Me: Shut up you!**

 **Bakura: Plus it keeps her motivated to keep going knowing that people actually read her work.**

 **Me: Awe thanks Bakura.**

 **Bakura: I just want to know when I come in.**

 **Me: Selfish.**


	5. Chapter 5 Frustrated

**A/N Yes chapter 5! are you guys excited? I'm also thinking taking the summary down. Anyway interesting stuff is happening.**

 **Thanks to Mariatheartist, YxYYLover, Star-Spear, Stephiel9816, Rosesythe, SweetAnimeLover, and Mari**

 **I also add something to keep thoughts and the voice speaking different**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Anyway here is the summary.**

 **Yugi's mom has just gotten remarried while he was in Egypt. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his mother Yugi talks to his two best friend Ryou and Malik for help. But they are stuck in Egypt for a few more weeks. Yugi meets his new dad and his two sons Atem and Yami that look almost exactly like him. The first few weeks is living nightmare. Atem and Yami ignoring him and his mom always with his new father. Yugi's feeling alone and a little lost. He can feel his secret itching to come out but refuses to let it not knowing who to trust anymore. But with old familiar faces resurfacing and his new family in danger Yugi will risk everything to save them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Frustrated

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night feeling like his body was on fire. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on his face Yugi looked into the bathroom mirror. Maybe he should just accept that this is who his is and nothing is going to change that. But he's afraid of what's going to happen after he accepts himself.

 _[Just stop fighting it.]_ The voice was back.

"Stop…fighting?"

 _[Yes!]_ The voice replied excited. [ _Aren't you tired of fighting your darker side?]_

"Tired…" Yugi replied in a trance.

 _[That's it just release it and get revenge on all who have hurt you.]_ His shoulder blades hurt and itched.

"Revenge," Yugi whispered with a wicked smirk. The voice let out an evil laugh while Yugi was engulfed in shadows.

* * *

Yugi awoke with a start. He sat up and realized he was asleep on the couch.

 _Why am I here?_ Yugi shrugged his shoulders and stood up stretching. He turned around to wake up Joey but froze. The room was trashed. Feathers littered the floor from pillows, tables were knocked over, and there was a shattered lamp. He looked down at the couch and paled. It had claw marks all over it. He numbly made his way over to the bed where Joey was still sleeping. Yugi started shaking him to wake up.

"Joey! Wake up!"

Joey shot up. "Huh? What?" Yugi's eyes started to burn from unshed tears and gestured around the room. Joey blenched as he looked around the room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I remember waking up in the middle of the night cause my body hurt and then waking up on the couch." Joey bit his bottom lip and looked around the room again.

"How are we going to clean this mess up?"

"Don't worry I got it covered," a new voice said behind them. They both spun around to see butler Timmes standing there. "Master Atem and Master Yami always trash they're rooms and I take care of it. You will have new furniture by the time you return from school. Now get ready for school both of you and go eat some breakfast."

Joey stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir!" Then he turned to the bathroom. Yugi went to his wardrobe and put on his school uniform. He was about to grab his school jacket when he noticed something.

"Joey!"

Joey popped his head out. "What?"

"Did you take the new outfit I bought yesterday? It's missing."

"Nope, I haven't seen it." He went back in the bathroom. Yugi put his jacket on and closed his wardrobe doors.

 _I'll look for it later._

After breakfast Yugi and Joey started walking to school. They saw a limo drive by; Yugi knew it was his new step brothers.

"Hey Yug' why don' we take a limo?"

"Cause it feels weird. My family has never had this much money and I don't want me being rich to change anything."

"So Yug about last night…" Joey trailed off not knowing if Yugi wanted to talk about it or not.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure Yug'."

When they arrived at school they went their separate ways. It's sad how they were in different homerooms. Yugi arrived at his homeroom early so nobody was in the room but him.

Yugi sighed. _I wish Ryou and Malik were here. Then I wouldn't be so lonely._ The classroom door opened and a guy who looked just like Ryou walked in. His hair was the same except it was spikier and his brown eyes were cold and full of mischief. He saw Yugi and smirks at him revealing his fangs. He walked over and sits on Yugi's desk.

"Thought you would be in Egypt with your father and twin brother," Yugi said causally. That's right Ryou and Bakura were twins.

Bakura shrugged. "Didn't feel like melting. I heard some interesting news from my little brother though."

Now it was Yugi's turn to shrug. "Really? What kind of news?"

"Your mom married my best friend's father." Okay yes Yugi expected him to know about the marriage but not Atem and Yami being Bakura's friend.

"Surprised?" Bakura asked.

"Well I'm not surprised about you knowing about the wedding because I knew Ryou would tell you. But I am surprised about you, Atem, and Yami being friends." Yugi answered. Then he thought of something else. "Hey if you're best friends with the Sennen twins then how come you only knew their dad married my mom from Ryou?"

"Well Yami did tell me his father was engaged but he didn't tell me who he was engaged too."

"Oh well now you know."

"Yeah now I do, how are you doing?"

Yugi forced a smile. "I'm great, mom's happy, my new father seems happy, my new step brothers are…doing well, so I'm happy too." If possible Bakura's eyes softened. "Yugi you and my brother have been best friends since you guys were kids, you're kind of like my little brother, so answer honestly. How are you doing?"

Yugi bit his lip to keep it from trembling as tears started forming. Finally he let out a chocked sob. "Terrible! My mom didn't tell me anything! I come home and she's married! I don't know anything about my step-dad. My brothers hate my gut and I don't know why! I'm trying! I really am! But I can't be happy! My best friends are in Egypt. Joey is a great friend and I'm grateful he's here with me but he doesn't get it. The worst part is that it's only been two days and I'm having a meltdown! I can't control anything! I can't…" Yugi trailed off and put his head in his hands and started to cry. "What is wrong with me?! I've been through worse than this," Yugi stopped. He didn't mean to say that. And he just blurted out his emotions he's never done that.

"Are you done?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded his face turning red from embarrassment. Bakura pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi chuckled as he wiped his eyes with it. "This is a new side to you Bakura; you're usually not this caring."

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Besides my brother would murder me if I wasn't there to at least see how you're doing while he's gone." Bakura replied.

"Since when did you become afraid of Ryou?"

"Hey Ryou is like a demon when he gets angry, I have no idea where he gets it from."

"I have a few guesses." Bakura punch him in the shoulder and stood up.

"Well I'm off, come find me if it's an emergency and only if it's an emergency. I don't want people finding us together it will ruin my reputation."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that," Yugi replied sarcastically. Bakura gave him a death glare but Yugi just laughs.

"I can see people talking about it now, the big bad Bakura seen with Yugi the freak." Bakura put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"See ya spiky." With that said Bakura walked out of the room to join his friends.

"Huh he never answered my question," Yugi muttered to himself.

* * *

 **A/N Do you guys think I should have Yugi's mother know what his is or not? Please give me your feed back.**

 **Bakura: You made me mushy! How dare you!**

 **Me: Just to help Yugi with his emotional breakdown.**

 **Bakure: Like I would ever do that.**

 **Me: Give it a rest.**


	6. Chapter 6 Attack

**A/N The summary is down but not gone, it's in the first 5 chapters and before you click on the story. Of course. Anyway here is the newest chapter.**

 **Thanks to KuramaShadowFoxYokai, SweetAnimeLover, KaylinElemental15, Lil One 529, bloodyhall99, TheGirlOfShadows, Starling's Child, Mariatheartist, Stephiel9816, DarkSakura159**

 **So I got more votes for Yugi's mom not knowing what he his so Mitsu won't know.**

 **I also plan on having a Halloween chapter but it won't be able to come out till after Halloween.**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 6 Attack

Yugi tried his best to pay attention in school but he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He didn't remember anything no matter how hard he tried. When the lunch bell finally rang Yugi went to his Ryou's and Malik's eating spot. Joey would have joined him if he wasn't in detention with Tristan for putting goo in front of the teachers' lounge so that they would slip and fall. Yugi sat there alone eating his lunch. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch Yugi started walking to his next class. When the final bell rang Yugi packed up his stuff and headed outside. He saw Atem and Yami waiting outside for their ride and talking to their friends. Bakura was their along with someone who looked almost like Malik but his hair was all spiky and wild and his eyes were a dark violet that almost looked blue. His name was Marik. Anzu was with them clinging to Atem's arm and trying to get his attention but he ignored her. Yugi and Anzu have known each other since they were kids but as they got older Anzu started to leave Yugi for the popular crowd. Yugi didn't mind because he had Ryou, Malik with him. Joey came later. They still talked but only when they ran into each other. He watched them as he waited outside for Joey. Bakura and Marik got in an argument and Yami stood there laughing at them while Atem tried to get his arm free.

"Yug!" Yugi turned around to see Joey running up to him.

"Hey Joey you ready?"

"Actually Yug Tristian and I made plans to go to tha arcade."

"Oh okay I'll see you later then," Yugi replied hiding his disappointment.

"Yeah see ya later Yug!" With that Joey ran off to find Tristan. Yugi turned and started walking home not noticing Yami and Atem glance his way. Yugi heard thunder and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds loomed above him ready to drown the earth. He sighed and kept walking.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Blocking his path was Ushio and his gang.

"Looks like fresh meat." One of Ushio's goons answered.

"I don't want trouble, just let me be on my way," Yugi said.

"If you didn't want any trouble you shouldn't have walked on our turf," Ushio replied. "But we won't give you a beating if you pay us."

"I don't have any money."

Ushio burst out laughing. Reaching down Ushio grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air. "A rich boy that doesn't have money, if I heard correctly your mom married Aknankanon the billionaire. You're loaded."

Yugi started to struggle. "I refuse to pay you anything!"

Ushio's face twisted with anger. "So be it." Ushio punched him in the stomach making him gasp in pain. Ushio threw Yugi against the wall in an ally way. "Have at it boys!" Soon Yugi was getting the beating of his life. He got kicked in the stomach; beat on the head, punched in the face. He got hit on his arms and legs too. After what seem like an eternity the beatings stopped. Yugi spit blood out of his mouth and wiped the blood from his nose. Ushio smirked down to him and raised his fist.

"Nighty night freak." Yugi saw the fist start to come down then blackness.

* * *

Yugi felt something wet land on his face. He scrunched up his nose and tried to ignore it. But it only came again faster. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see it raining. Groaning he sat up and shook his head to clear it. He immanently regretted it when his head throbbed painfully. Ignoring the pain and using the wall for help he slowly stood up. Taking in his surroundings Yugi froze, his heart dropping to his stomach. Ushio and his gang were all unconscious around him. They had tons of cuts and bruises covering their bodies. There was blood everywhere and he couldn't tell if any of them were still alive. He wobbled over to Ushio and checked for a pulse. He feels the faint beat of his heartbeat and sighed in relief. Ushio's eyes fluttered open finding Yugi's amethyst ones.

"You're a monster," Ushio croaked out before falling back unconscious. Yugi stumbled away from him and ran. The rain continued to pour on the already soaked Yugi. He ran not looking back and trying not to think of what just happened. When he made it back to the house he practically threw himself inside.

"Why didn't you ask him?" Yugi heard Aknankanon say.

"We didn't think about it, he's still new here we're not use to him." That was Atem. Being as quiet as possible Yugi followed the voices to the living room. He saw his mom pacing, Atem and Yami were on the couch with their dad facing them angrily. Great! He couldn't get to his room without walking through the living room.

"What if something happened to him?" His mother asked to no one in particular. "What if he's lost or hurt?" Mitsu continued to pace and ramble off things that could have happened to him. Aknankanon walked over to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

"I bet he's just fine maybe he hung out with his friend and lost track of time."

"But he's been gone for four hours, he would have at least checked in." Mitsu clung to her husband and cried. Atem pulled out his phone and started to play a game on it. Not caring at all. Yami looked at his brother then to his parents. Finally he looked over to the door to see Yugi standing there. His eyes widened when he saw how terrible Yugi looked. Yugi seeing that Yami saw him, he walked fully into the living room. Mitsu gasped when she saw him, Aknankanon looked at him sadly, and Atem only glanced at him.

"Yugi…What happened?" His mother asked. Yugi shook his head and started walking to his room.

"Are you just going to ignore your mother?" Atem asked. Yugi turned around to see Atem glaring at him. Yugi glared back, he wasn't in the mood to deal with their hate for him.

"I'm fine mom I just want to go rest."

"You don't look fine to me," Yami mumbled. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave me."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have left you if you were important," Atem answered back. Ouch that hurt.

"Atem!" Aknankanon yelled at his son. Yugi turned and walked right up to Atem who had stood up. Yugi stared at Atem's crimson eyes while Atem glared at Yugi with hatred. Yugi suddenly pulled Atem into a hug. Looking up at the shocked Atem with his huge amethyst eye and a huge grin on his face, Yugi yelled,

"Love you too brother!" He then released Atem, turned and walked to his room. Leaving behind a flabbergast family. When Yugi made it to his room he flung himself on his bed, buried his head in his pillow and screamed. After his screaming fit Yugi lay there thinking of all that happened.

 _First it was this morning with Joey, then Ushio. What next?_ Yugi shuddered he didn't want to find out. He didn't remember anything that happened this morning or with Ushio. But both times it happened for entirely different reasons.

 _Think Yugi think!_ He remembered waking up and walking to the bathroom that's it. Then he only remembered Ushio's fist. Yugi rubbed his head.

 _[Aren't you forgetting something or should I say someone?]_ Oh great the voice was back. Why wouldn't it just leave-,

He sat up quickly. Yugi had left Ushio and his gang unconscious badly injured in the alleyway.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Yugi jumped off his bed and ran out of his room. Sure Ushio was a bad person but it was his fault he was injured.

 _[What are you doing?!]_ The voice asked. [ _Why can't you just leave them there to suffer?]_

"I'm not going to leave them there seeing how it's my fault." He burst in the living room but froze seeing a police officer standing there. Everyone turned to him when he entered. The officer straightens up.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" Yugi slowly nods his head.

"My names officer Heathcliff, I would like to ask some questions if you please." _Aw snap._

* * *

 **A/N Well what did you think? Didn't you love how Yugi hugged Atem! At first I was going to make them fight but then I thought that it would be funnier for Yugi to just show him some love. Marik has also joined the story! Please please review I love reading you're feedback. I'm also thinking of naming the voice but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Bakura: Finally some action!**

 **Me: Hmm.**

 **Yugi: I'm here!**

 **Me: Yay!**

 **Bakura: No!**


	7. Chapter 7 Police Report

**A/N A new chapter everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated but I've been preparing for an audition and I'm super nervous. I also had performances to do. I was watching Yugioh Atem/Yami and Yugi duel. I was laughing so hard when after Yugi defeats the Egyptian Gods and Yugi's grandpa and Ryou dance around in a circle singing, "He did it, he did it he's better then the Pharaoh!" I watched that part so many times and it still cracks me up. It's also funny how Tea, Marik, and Ishizu stare at the two like 'What is wrong with you two?'**

 **Thanks to MingLan, YxYYLover, SweetAnimeLover, micaelaann cruz, Lil One 529, Mariatheartist, FandomAffairs, Clara WaterBrooke for reviewing!**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 7 Police Report

Everyone was seated around the living room. His mom and Aknankanon were sitting on the love seat. The officer was sitting in the armrest. Atem and Yami had the couch. And Yugi sat in the rocking chair.

"We found Ushio and his gang all unconscious in an alleyway close to your school. We sent them all to the hospital because they were in pretty bad shape. However Ushio kept muttering your name Yugi. Were you somehow involved with Ushio being hurt?"

"I don't remember." It was the truth he didn't remember hurting Ushio.

"Can you tell me everything that happened?"

Since when did the police care so much? There was so many different times that Yugi was mugged, beaten, kidnapped and his grandpa called the cops. But they did nothing. So why now were they 'caring'? Sighing Yugi decided to answer.

"I was walking home from school when Ushio and his thugs cornered me. Ushio asked for money but I told him I didn't have any. That didn't make him happy so he and his goons started to beat me up. The last thing I remember was lying on the ground in pain and Ushio's fist coming down. I woke up and they were all unconscious, I panicked and ran home."

Heathcliff wrote everything Yugi said on a notepad. "Why didn't you report it to the cops?"

"Like I said I panicked."

The cop continued to write. "How could you run home when you were injured?" Are you freaking serous! It's like the cop is trying to frame him!

"I wasn't really focusing on my injuries and so I didn't really notice the pain."

Heathcliff nodded glancing up and Yugi then going back to his notebook. "You also don't look injured." Okay seriously! Did he miss the dried blood from his nose? What about the black eye that was forming? Or bruises on his arms?

Mitsu looked at the officer in shock. "Can't you see all-"

"Please miss this is just for Yugi," Heathcliff interrupted. He turned back to Yugi. "Could you please take off your shirt?"

Yugi paled. Shakily he asked. "You're joking right?"

"This isn't a joking matter Yugi. If you can't prove that Ushio hurt you then I'm going to have to press charges for injuring a human being."

"This is madness," Aknankanon stated. Yugi jumped slightly forgetting that his step-father and brothers were in the room with him. He glanced over at his brothers. They both wore blank expressions. The officer ignored Aknankanon and continued to stare at Yugi who just sat there with his arm folded.

"Alright then, we will call you for a court date." Standing up the officer turned to the door.

"Wait!" Yugi called out. Heathcliff turned to him to see Yugi fuming. "Fine." Yugi lifted up his shirt to show his stomach. He had a huge blue and purple bruise forming there.

The officer nodded. "Now show me you're back." Yugi put his shirt back down and shook his head.

"My back was against the wall, he didn't injure it." Yugi looked the cop straight in the eyes. "I've showed you my injuries and told you my story, I'm innocent."

 _[Sure you are]_

 _Shut up you!_

"Alright I'll leave you alone, sorry for bothering you." Mitsu sighed in relief while Aknankanon rubbed her back. Atem and Yami sat there watching the cop as he turned to leave.

"Not yet." Yugi said making everyone look at him. "Don't think I'm going to let you leave without evidence. I know that as soon as my injuries heal you'll be back." He saw the cop clench his fist but turn around with a forced smile.

"How could I forget?" The cop took pictures of each injury and mailed them to the office. After that was taken care of he left and everyone went their separate ways leaving Yugi alone in the living room. He slowly crawled to the couch Atem and Yami were just on and lay down. Something was wrong with that cop. Ushio and the police didn't get along so why was that officer trying to frame him? Now that that was over with Yugi felt drained and it hurt to move. He closed his eyes trying to ignore how his body was pounding from pain. He was starting to drift when he felt something cold on his black eye. He opened his other eye to see Yami opening a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Yami said nothing and started to put ointment on his bruised arms. He must have hit his head harder then he thought. He looked at Yami suspiciously, but the ointment felt so good that he ignored the suspicion and shut his eye again. Yami continued to work in silence.

"Why didn't you just give Ushio money? Then he probably wouldn't have beaten you up, and none of this police mess would have happened," Yami asked.

"Ushio is a bully, if I had paid him he still would have beaten me up. Besides now that we're a family he would have just kept coming after me for more because of how rich you guys are," Yugi replied. Yami stayed quiet for a long while making Yugi think that the conversation was over.

"But won't he still come after you?"

"Probably," _Not,_ after what Ushio and his gang saw they'll probably stay as far away from him as possible.

"I don't think he will come after you," Yami stated.

"Oh?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yeah I mean whatever hurt them happened when they went after you so I think they'll stay away from you afraid that whatever hurt them might come back." Yugi stared at Yami shocked but he continued attending Yugi's wounds ignoring the shocked look. After another ten minutes Yami was done. He put the stuff back in the first aid kit and left the room without so much as a goodbye. Sitting up stiffly Yugi went back to his room not having much of an appetite after today. Changing into his pajamas Yugi climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile outside Heathcliff pull out his cell phone dialing a number he put it to his ear and waited for the person to answer. After the second ring the line picked up.

"You better bring me good news Heathcliff," the voice said.

"I found the boy sir." The other end was silent for a long time. Finally the voice replies.

"Are you sure it's him? We can't afford to have any mistakes."

"Yes sir, I'm sure."

"Excellent. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes sir." Heathcliff ended the call and drove to the police station. _You better watch out Yugi because soon you will belong to us._

* * *

 **A/N I chose the name Heathcliff cause it means sloping or wasteland. Just like he is. I'll try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. :) Please please leave a review I love reading your thoughts. I jump for joy every time I get a review.**

 **Yugi: Review! I command you!**

 **Bakura: Yeah like a shrimp like you can command them.**

 **Yugi: They will leave a Review if they want to discover what I am.**

 **Bakura: *Grumbles***

 **Me: Haha he got you Bakura.**

 **Yugi: I did it, I did it, I'm better then the thief!**

 **Bakura: Come here you! *Starts to chase Yugi***


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

**A/N I'm not dead guys! And here is a another chapter. Thanks for waiting and supporting me. This is my Christmas present to all you guys! Merry Christmas!**

 **Thanks to Kayla Wood, Mariatheartist, Wake me up when it's all over, SweetAnimeLover, micaelaann cruz, Clara WaterBrooke, YxYYLover, Lil One 529, Stephiel9816, Sky-Gamer27, KaylinElemental15, Dragon-chan, and Guest 1 and Guest 2 For Reviewing, I love your feedback.**

 **I will answer some question that you guys have.**

 **Guest: I originally had it so Bakura didn't know but then I got ideas of what could happen if he knew so I'm not sure yet.**

 **YxYYLover: This chapter has Malik and Ryou in it.**

 **KaylinElemental15: You'll find out about the shady guys later on in the story.**

 **Stephiel8916: You'll see. I believe it's getting close.**

 **Lil One 529: I'm glad people like the voice because I really wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it or not.**

 **YxYYLover: Your questions will be answered all in do time.**

 **Clara WaterBrooke: I like your thinking. And we will find out about the voice eventually.**

 **SweetAnimeLover: I hope that when this story is all finished it does make sense. I feel like when I'm writing it it's all over the place. But glad you enjoy it.**

 **Wake me up when it's all over: Glad to know you like it.**

 **Mariatheartist: He is cruel. And he will appear again. It's mostly because she wanted to know what Yugi was going to say.**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 8 Friends

Yugi woke up to the bird's chirping, the sun shining everyone smiling and happy. Wrong he woke up to his screeching annoying alarm and his body as stiff as a board with a headache to match. Anything that made a noise just made his head ache more. And he certainly was not in a good happy mood. One of the maids walked in humming and smiling brightly. Yugi will shamefully admit he wanted to strangle her. At breakfast nobody really talked. Aknankanon was too busy typing away on his laptop for work. Mitsu was reading a book, while Atem and Yami played Crazy Eight's. Yugi plopped down in a chair as food was placed before him. While Yugi started to eat Mitsu looked up from her book.

"Good morning son, sleep well?" Yugi nodded his head his mouth full of food. Yugi's phone suddenly went off. Swallowing his food Yugi pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Yugi!"

Yugi stood up in happiness. "Malik!"

"Hold on Yugi let me put you on speaker phone." Yugi then heard Ryou.

"Hello Yugi."

"Ryou!" His brothers and father gave him strange looks but Mitsu just smiled and went back to her book.

"Tell Ryou and Malik I say hi," she said. He nodded and left the room. Once he was seated safely in one of the many living rooms Yugi.

"Man I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too Yugi," Ryou replied. "Egypt's not the same without you."

"Yeah it's not the same without you guys here either. How's grandpa doing?"

"Your grandpa is doing fine. He and Professor Arthur Hawkins found this tablet with weird writing on it."

"Really that's cool do they know what it says?"

"No they are still deciphering it."

"So how's the new family?" Malik asked.

"Oh man, where to start," Yugi answered. "My new brothers despise me. Hate my guts maybe even want me dead. I still don't know anything about my new father. And I barely see my mom anymore. I mostly stay in my room because I'm afraid to leave it and get in trouble or lost."

"…That sucks, sorry I asked."

Yugi chuckled lightly. "Not your fault."

"You never told us everyone's name," Ryou said.

"Sorry my father's name is Aknankanon Sennen, and my brother's names are Atem Sennen and Yami Sennen. They're twins, but they never told me who is older, I think its Atem because Yami seems to follow him everywhere."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Ryou and Malik yelled simultaneously. Then they started to finish each other's sentences.

"Your mom…" That was Ryou.

"Married Aknankanon Sennen…" There was Malik.

"The billionaire?!" They finished together.

"Yeah," Yugi replied.

"Wow Yugi just wow," Yugi could imagine Ryou shaking his head while he said that. Soon Malik was screeching into the phone.

"Are you going to leave us now? Are you going to become friends with all the rich kids? Yugi don't leave me!" Yugi heard this smack and then Malik saying "Ow!"

"So how are you doing Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi immediately thought of his melt down with Bakura and his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I'm fine still adjusting but fine."

"Don't lie Yugi," Malik replied.

"Yeah we know somethings wrong."

Yugi rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm fine really it's just hard. New life, new family, and a new home. Not to mention my secret."

"Ahh yes that is a problem," Malik said. "What do you plan on doing? Are you going to tell them?"

"No If I tell them they're going to, First believe I'm nuts, Second if they do believe me they're going to hate me even more and probably send me to some science lab. They'll think I'm some freak monster that deserves to be locked up and maybe I do deserve to be locked up."

"No you don't Yugi; you just got to figure out how to stop yourself from turning into a psychopath."

"Gee thanks Malik."

Ryou cleared his throat. "So what's your plan for today?"

"Well I have to start heading to school soon, (Malik could be heard laughing in the background) after school I'm not sure what I will be doing. But I do know that I need to let you guys go because you two need to head to bed."

"Awe way to ruin the fun Yugi! I hate the time difference."

"I do to Malik but I'll try to call you tonight."

"That way it will be morning for us and night for you, good plan Yugi!" Yugi rolled his eyes. Malik was a little bit crazy.

"Aren't you smart Malik," Yugi heard Ryou say. Yugi started laughing as Malik yelled "Hey!"

"Anyway Yugi I have good news, Malik and I should be home sometime next month." Yugi smiled then frowned.

"But you said you wouldn't be coming back for a while."

"Yeah well Ishizu said that when Arthur and Solomon are done deciphering the tablet we are going to add that to the museum."

"And my father said that his errands should be done before the month is over."

"Uh huh sure do you two think I'm dumb? It takes a long time to decipher something. Exceptionally something new, and Ryou your father would want to help after he finished his errands."

"Our families would be sending us home sometime eventually, why not next month?" Malik causally added.

"Yugi do you not know what next month is?" Ryou asked.

"October?" He heard Ryou sigh.

"It's a -"

"You to better be in bed when I walk up there!" A voice interrupted.

"Shoot its Ishizu! Sorry Yugi but we have to go!" Yugi heard Malik run away from the phone and yell a quick 'Goodbye.'

"I'll text you it. Goodbye Yugi and hope to hear from you soon."

"Bye Ryou." The call ended.

Yugi pulled his shoes on and walked out the door. Halfway to school his phone buzzed. Pulling it out and seeing the text from Ryou he opened it.

 **R: it's an eclipse on October 31st.**

Yugi stopped walking. He suddenly felt very dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up. He looked up at the sky like it was mocking him.

* * *

 **A/N Well what did you think? What do you think happens to Yugi on an eclipse? I read the Japan is 7 hours ahead of Egypt so I hope I got that right. Please R &R and tell me how you liked it. I believe we are getting closer and closer to knowing what Yugi is. Also I was asked if I should have Bakura know what Yugi is, I've been thinking about it and I could do either way. Just don't want too many people to know right now. What do you think? **

***Yugi laying on the floor with Bakura sitting on him***

 **Yugi: Shadow tell him to get off of me.**

 **Bakura: No I refuse. And I should know Shadow!**

 **Me: I'm just not sure yet Bakura.**

 **Yugi: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight

**A/N Okay sorry it's been a while but I had a little writer's block. But I'm good now. I've just had so many different ideas on this story that my main plot has become scrabbled but it will all work out, you'll see. Anyway I know that you guys are confused but bare with me I promise that it will all start to make sense. Just have patience with me. But I love you guys! And thanks for supporting me!**

 **Thanks to SweetAnimeLover, Lil One 529, okay2304, Doragon-chan, Guest, Clara WaterBrooke, Miguel, and A-Helping-Hand-Of-Fire. I love reading your reviews.**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 9 The Fight

How could he have been so stupid! He should have known an eclipse was coming. He's usually prepared for them. He sighed and slouched in his desk.

 _I guess with everything that's been going on lately I've just forgotten._ He thought to himself. He soon heard the voice start to laugh.

 _[You know what this means right?]_ Yugi clenched his fists. Of course he knew what it meant.

 _[I guess it's a good thing Ryou and Malik are coming home then huh?]_

 _What do you want from me?!_

The voice soon sounded like it was right by his ear. _[I want to see your enemies bleed.]_

Yugi shivered. _Just leave me alone!_

 _[Oh Yugi you know I can't do that. Every passing day you start to lose control. I know what you're feeling Yugi you want to let it free so_ badly. _You're so sick of getting pushed around, bullied, and ignored. And I can help, I can protect you, teach you. If you just let me in.]_ Yugi looked down at his hands to see them both shaking. He put them together and under his desk.

 _Stop! Just…stop._

 _[Sooner or later you will let me help you.]_ With that the voice was gone. The lunch bell rang and Yugi started heading to his lunch spot.

 _Why would I want the voices help? He's made me murder people._ Yugi sat down at is lunch spot and pulled out his bento box. Breaking his chopsticks apart Yugi started eating his food. Yugi could feel the stares and hear the whispers pointed towards him.

 _Guess they heard what happened,_ He thought. Ignoring the looks from his fellow classmates Yugi finished his lunch and pulled out a book to read. A shadow fell across him causing him to look up. Marik was looking down at Yugi with a smirk on his face.

"Hello little Yugi!"

 _What is it with everyone coming to see me?_

Yugi turned back to his book. "Hello Marik, can I help you?"

Marik plopped down by Yugi. "I heard about your little fight with Ushio."

"Yeah so?"

"I didn't know you fought."

"I don't."

"That's not what I heard."

Yugi put his book in his bag and turned to Marik. "I didn't fight them someone else did."

"Or something," Marik added. Yugi stiffened but Marik continued. "After all Atem and Yami are saying you don't know what attacked Ushio."

"Yeah so you're not getting anything out of me, I was unconscious remember." Marik cursed under his breath and stood up.

"That was a fail, see you around shrimp." With that said Marik walked away.

Yugi stood also. "Whatever," and walks in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Everyone who had the courage walked up to him and asked him what happened to Ushio. So by the end of school Yugi was pretty annoyed. Grabbing his books from his locker Yugi shoved them in his bag and slammed his locker door. He started to walk out of the building when a voice stopped him.

"Yo freak! I have a bone to pick with you." Turning around Yugi saw Hawk marching towards him. Yugi inwardly groaned. Hawk was one of Ushio's goons.

"What do you want Hawk?"

Hawk stopped right in front of Yugi, glaring down at him. "You are going to pay for what you did to Ushio." Yugi noticed that people were starting to stare at them. Glancing to the right side of him Yugi notice they were in front of his _brothers_ lockers and all their friends were with them.

 _Great just great can this day get any worse!_ He screamed in his head.

 _[I'm still here, does that help?]_

 _No! It does not help!_ The voice chuckled but said nothing else.

"I don't know what happened to your gang leader but I have other things to do, so if you'll excuse me." Yugi turned to start walking away.

"What's the matter freak? Scared that your attacker won't come help you?" Hawk started to whimper and cower in fear. "Look at me I'm scared Yugi! Help me!" Some student started to laugh with Hawk. Yugi halted his footsteps.

"Look Hawk I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Oo tough guy, maybe you're the monster we heard about."

Yugi's fist slowly clenched. He whispered, "Just leave me alone."

"Aw I think he's going to cry. Maybe that's why your dad left you because you are a monster." Hawk and the others started to laugh. Yugi turned around and punched Hawk in the jaw. He staggered back and went to punch back but Yugi was too fast. He punched his right eye and kneed him in the gut. Hawk punched Yugi in the nose and on his already bruised stomach. Yugi jumped onto Hawk's back and started to strangle him. They both fell to the floor and started to wrestle. Three pairs of hands grabbed him lifting him off of Hawk and holding him back as he struggled against them. Someone was holding his right arm while someone held his left arm and the last person held his waist.

Yugi continued to struggle against the people holding him. "Shut up! You don't know anything! So stop talking!" Hawk stood up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"What's going on here?" A teacher asked.

"Hawk and Yugi got in a fight," a girl stated.

"But Hawk started it," another girl added.

The teacher looked shocked at hearing this. She turned to them. "I should have you both suspended." She turned to Yugi. "I expected better from you Yugi. Both of you will join me in detention for one week starting tomorrow." With that she turned and walked down the hall. Everyone started to disperse and go different ways. Yugi was panting hard and shaking with anger. He noticed that Bakura was holding his right arm while Marik had his left and Joey was holding his waist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Atem and Yami staring at him. Anzu was there too looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yugi calm down he's gone. Take some deep breaths," he heard Joey say. Yugi was burning with rage.

"'I don't fight Marik,' yeah right," Marik mumbled.

"I have to say the jaw punch was my favorite," Bakura commented. Yugi was trembling; he had to get out of here! He tried to shake them off but they just tightened their hold. He glared straight ahead trying to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly and deeply.

"You can let go now," Yugi said calmly. They hesitated at first but slowly let go of him standing close by incase he bolted after Hawk.

 _[Run for it Yugi!]_

 _I'm not going to do that._

 _[But now you have to face the questions.]_

 _Good point._ Yugi heard Joey start to talk.

"What happened man?"

 _[I told you.]_ Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to Joey, he opened his mouth to reply but Anzu interrupted.

"What did Hawk mean when he said your dad left you?" Yugi's eyes widened. Nope there was no way he was going into that subject. He bolted out of there as fast as he could. Vaguely he heard them calling for him to come back but ignored it. He ran all the way home and flopped on his bed. He felt the rage starting to return. The monster or whatever it is was trying to claw its way out wanting revenge. He cried out and punched his bedpost. The voice started to laugh.

 _[That was fun.]_

Yugi clenched his head willing himself to calm down. He was losing it. And soon it would be too strong for him to stop. It was all starting to overwhelm him. He felt like he was going to explode! On his bed stand was a picture of him and his mom along with a man that had claw marks across him. He ran over to his balcony, opened the doors and stepped out. When he was at the railing he lifted his head back closed his amethyst eyes and screamed. Putting all his anger, frustration, fear, hate and hurt in the scream. After he screamed himself horse he opened his blood red eyes. He gave an evil smirk and looked out at the city.

"Something big is coming."

* * *

 **A/N Okay just so you guys know Joey, Ryou and Malik know what Yugi is and what happened to his father. But here's a fight. Some of you guys were sad that Atem and Yugi didn't physically fight so I made  
Hawk and Yugi fight instead. Anyway please review! It make's me want to publish the new chapter faster.**

 **Yugi: ... What is wrong with me?**

 **Bakura: I've been asking myself that question for years.**

 **Me: Bakura you're such a jerk. Yugi you're just special.**


	10. Chapter 10 Bonding Time

**A/N Wow a lot of people loved the fight scene, I'll have to do some more of those. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Prom came and went and I have rehearsal for my schools musical. I will try to update faster next time. Anyway here's chapter 10!**

 **Thanks to SweetAnimeLover, Lil One 529, ayelen rock, micaelaann cruz, YxYYLover, AthinaKimi, Stephiel9816, TheDigitalDork, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, and Guest 4 for reviewing. You guys are amazing!**

 **Replies to your reviews**

 **ayenlen rock: Maybe you'll just have to read to find out.**

 **YxYYLover: I'm glad you like evil Yugi and the fight, I had fun writing that chapter.**

 **Lil One 529: Yes I do :) You all will find out soon enough. This chapter explains a little bit about Yugi's father.**

 **SweetAnimeLover: He is special isn't he?**

 **Guest: I know! After you watch Yugi get beat up you just wish he would fight them back or someone would help him.**

 **Stephiel9816: Bakura will find out eventually, It's great to be back.**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 10 Bonding Time

After school the next day Yami followed Atem to the limo. Yugi started his detention today so he wouldn't be back at the house till later. The drive home was the same as every day silent. When they arrived home Mitsu was waiting for them.

"Welcome home boys." Atem rolled his eyes in annoyance and made to move past her. Mitsu blocked his path which caused him to glare at her.

Mitsu ignored him. "We are going out today. So go get ready, your father said we should have some bonding time." Atem shouldered past her and towards his father's office with Yami trailing behind him. Aknankanon was calmly typing on his computer when his door slammed open. Atem walked up to his father's desk and slammed his hands down.

"You're making us hangout out with _her_!" Aknankanon sighed. He knew his sons never agreed to him getting remarried. He winced he would admit they never turned out good. But he was positive that this one was different.

"It was her idea to bond with you two."

"I don't want to bond with her! I won't bond with her! She's going to be like the rest of them! She's greedy and only cares about herself! And I don't want her or her son here because all they will do is steal from us!"

"Now listen here Atem," Aknankanon interrupted his sons rant. "I know the past women haven't really worked out."

"Haven't? They didn't! They only wanted your money!"

"But she's different. Trust me okay, spend the day with her and you'll see." Aknankanon turned back to the computer showing his son that the conversation was over. Atem turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Yami followed his twin brother.

"Ready to go boys?" Mitsu asked. They all headed out of the house and to the huge garage with all the cars and limos.

"Okay which vehicle do you want to take?" Atem walked towards the blue Lamborghini but Yami grabbed his arm and shook his head. Atem grumbled and they took the silver convertible. Atem drove while Mitsu sat in the passenger seat leaving Yami to sit in the back.

"How about we have lunch first and decided what to do while we eat?" Mitsu asked. Atem mumbled a 'Whatever' while Yami asked where they would eat.

"Good question any ideas?" Yami shook his head, Atem just continued to drive. Mitsu snapped her fingers.

"I know! There's this great place that makes amazing burgers." Atem's hands tightened on the steering wheel and Yami's eyes hardened.

 _She's going to take us to this really expensive restaurant_. Yami thought. Mitsu gave the directions to the place they were heading too. When they arrived Atem and Yami's jaw's dropped. This wasn't some expensive restaurant it was a diner call Burger World.

"Come on they have the best burgers here." Finding a table to sit at they ordered three burgers with fries and a drink. They sat in an awkward silence until the food arrived. After a few bites of food Yami broke the silence.

"We've never really eaten in a place like this. In fact I think this is the first time I've ever eaten a burger."

"What?" Mitsu exclaimed. "You better not say that in front of Yugi. He loves burger's it's his favorite."

"Your son got in a fight today," Atem blurted out. Yami jab him hard in the ribs.

Mitsu stopped eating and look at Atem with concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine he just got detention for a week," Yami replied.

"Well when he gets home we will have a talk about this." Atem and Yami shared a surprise look. Usually the other girls they're dad dated if they had children wouldn't care what their children did.

"The other guy started the fight though, some guy named Hawk," Yami said.

"That still doesn't give Yugi a right to fight. If a guy is ever trying to start a fight you just need to walk away."

Atem smirked. "Yugi's the one that threw the first punch."

Now it was Mistu's turn to be surprised. "What? What caused him to do that?"

Yami opened his mouth to reply but Atem kicked him and answered smugly. "Hawk said something about Yugi's father leaving him causing Yugi to snap and punch him." Yami turned and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing?" Yami hissed out.

"Getting answers." Yami looked back at Mitsu to see she had grown extremely pale.

"Mitsu are you alright?" Yami asked. Now he was curious.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you. Yugi doesn't like people knowing unless he tells them himself."

"Well we are brothers now I don't think he would mind," Atem brooded out.

"I guess you're right." Atem sent Yami a victory smirk. Although she felt bad about telling them they had a right to know. She just hoped Yugi would understand. "His name was Travis. You see Travis was a scientist and loved to experiment with new things. He would always spend more time at work then at home, but when Yugi was born it was like he didn't exist at home. When Yugi turned two Travis started to come home more. We became the happy family I dreamed of. But we started to notice Yugi would talk to himself a lot. At first we brushed it off because everyone has an imaginary friend when their young. But as he got older he wouldn't stop I was starting to get worried. Travis said that maybe Yugi just needed to get out of the house. So he started to take Yugi to work with him. I decided to get a job since I had a lot of free time. My work kept me until pretty late so the boys would already be home. Travis kept taking Yugi to work and slowly I notice Yugi starting to become distant. He was always so quiet. Whenever I would hug him or touch him he would flinch away or tense up. One day I got home early from work, Travis and Yugi were already home. I walked into the house and heard screaming. I walked into the living room to see the man I use to love beating my child up."

Mitsu stopped talking to swallow the lump in her throat and wipe the tears away. "Immediately I called the cops but he escaped before they got there and said he would return for Yugi one of these days. Yugi doesn't like to talk about his past; I still don't fully understand what Travis did to Yugi at the lab. He says that Travis just beat him when he got in the way or hit him for touching stuff. Only the people really close to him know what he's been through and have seen the scares littering his body. But still I sometimes feel like he's hiding something from me." Atem and Yami were shocked that they're step brother went through so much.

Mitsu covered her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have told you that. I'm already walking on thin ice with my son."

Yami grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. "We promise not to tell Yugi you told us. Right Atem?" Yami said turning to his brother and giving him a firm glare.

Atem sighed. "Yeah whatever."

Mitsu sighed in relief. "Thank you boys, now let's go have some fun." With that they left Burger World and a mystery for Atem and Yami to solve.

* * *

 **A/N That's the end! I made this chapter about Yami and Atem so that it helps explains a little. Hope you enjoyed it! Now you know a little bit about Yugi's past and his father. Please leave a review of what you thought. I'm excited about chapter 11!**

 **Yugi: I wasn't even in this chapter. *Pouting***

 **Bakura: Quit being such a baby.**

 **Me: *Hugs Yugi* It's okay Bakura doesn't show as much as you do!**

 **Bakura: Hey!**

 **Yugi *Hugs back* You're right!**


	11. Chapter 11 Family Night

**A/N Chapter 11! I've made this chapter a little long for an apology for you guys waiting so long for chapter 10 and this chapter. It was kind of hard to write but I pulled through.**

 **Thanks to Lil One 529, Mistress1296, HikariCruz, andressa oliveriralunardelli, Clara WaterBrooke and Guest.**

 **Replies to your reviews**

 **Lil One 529: It will explain more about what happened to Yugi I promise.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Clara WaterBrooke: Me: I'm trying. *grabs Clara's rod and runs* Me: Don't hurt me! ;)**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 11 Family Night

For the whole week Mitsu and the two twins would go find something fun to do after school while Yugi was stuck in detention. It was finally the weekend and Yugi was lying in bed watching TV. He didn't know if he should feel hurt that his mother was spending more time with his step brothers or happy that they might get along. Hearing a knock at the door Yugi yelled,

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Yami alone. Yugi turned back to the TV.

"May I help you?"

"I've come to get you its family fun night," Yami replied shocking Yugi.

"You guys do that?"

Yami shrugged. "Not really but Mitsu told father that starting from now on that every Friday night is family night."

Yugi sighed turned off the TV and stood up. "Alright, let me just change my shirt." Yami just looked at his phone ignoring Yugi. Yugi walked to his closet and grabbed a black V-neck T-shirt. He pulled off the shirt he was currently wearing and replaced it with the black one. Yami look up from examining his phone in time to see Yugi pulling his shirt down. He startled slightly when he saw a long scar across his side. Yugi pulled on his shoes and walked towards the door. Yami followed him out. They walked in silence, when they arrived at one of the living rooms Yami walked over to his brother and joined him. He leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"I saw one of Yugi's scars across his side." Atem raised one eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"Mitsu was right; even though the scar was faded and healed it still looked pretty bad."

"But why is that our problem? Maybe he got the scar from a bully and Mitsu made the whole story up."

"Why would Mistu lie about her child being abuse Atem?" Before he could reply Mistu spoke up.

"Okay boys we are going to go out for dinner then go bowling. Let's go!" Mistu started heading to the limo waiting outside. Aknankanon followed his wife followed by the three boys. Nobody talked on the way to the restaurant except for Mistu and Aknankanon. The restaurant they went to was called New York Grill (Don't own) it was an expensive place for upper class people. A waiter took them to their table. Aknankanon sat at the head of the table, Mitsu to his right and Yami to his left. Yugi sat by his mother and Atem sat by Yami and across from Yugi.

 _Great, it had to be Atem to sit across from me._ Yugi thought. Yugi looked through the menu and decided to get the steak meal. During the meal Yugi felt a soft tap on his leg. Looking up he saw his mom and step father talking, and Atem and Yami in a deep conversation. Shrugging his shoulders Yugi went back to eating his meal. A few minutes later Yugi felt another tap on his leg a little harder than the last. Yugi looked back up but nothing had changed. Yugi once again returned to his meal. This time he felt someone painfully kick his leg. Narrowed eyes looked around the table to see Yami and Atem still talking, but Atem was smirking. _Two can play at that game_ Yugi thought. Yugi stepped on Atem's foot hard. Atem quickly turned to Yugi and glared.

"Please kindly keep your feet on your side of the table," Atem said.

Mitsu glanced at her son. "Yugi show some manners." Then she went back to her conversation with Aknankanon. Yugi's face turned into a look of disbelief while Atem smugly added.

"Yeah Yugi show some respect out in public." He then continued his conversation with Yami while continuing to kick Yugi under the table. Yugi growled softly. He couldn't tell his parents that Atem was kicking him they wouldn't believe him and Atem would somehow put the blame on him. Truth is Atem was acting like a child. Yugi tried to ignore the kicking but soon Atem started to kick harder. Yugi bit his lip in pain, he was so going to have bruise. He had to do something; old memories were trying to resurface. Yugi saw his cup of water and smirked. With one more painful kick from Atem, Yugi reached forward and 'accidently' pushed the cup of water over spilling all over Atem's pants. Atem jumped up with a start. He looked over and narrowed his eyes at Yugi. Yugi still smirking put on a fake look of shock.

"Oh my Atem I'm so sorry my hand just slipped." Yugi decided to put on a show. Yugi stood up and grabbed some napkins. "Here let me help you clean up." He started walking towards Atem. Atem backed away from Yugi.

"No thanks you've done enough." A waiter carrying a tray of drink was walking behind Atem while he kept walking backwards.

Yami shouted. "Atem watch-" Atem crashed into the waiter spilling drinks all over him.

"-Out," Yami finished. Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Atem growled at him and walked to the bathroom, Yami following him to help his brother clean himself off. Yugi returned to his seat while the other waiters cleaned the mess up. Yugi heard his mother clear her throat catching Yugi's attention. She gave him a stern look.

"I think you owe Atem and apology." Yugi stared at her.

"It was an accident!" Okay so it wasn't really an accident, but it wasn't his entire fault. Mistu crossed her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, you started it my spilling the water meaning you owe him and apology."

"But-"

"Not another word Yugi," Mitsu answered. "Unless to Atem with you saying sorry." Mitsu turned back to Aknankanon and started up a conversation with him. Yugi glared at the table. His own mother was against him! Soon Atem and Yami joined them and they all headed to the bowling alley. Bowling started off without a hitch surprisingly, and Yugi was in the lead no surprise there. Yugi had just rolled his seventh strike making it Yami's turn. Yugi took a seat as Yami grabbed a ball and walked to the lane, while Yami was taking his turn Yugi turned to Atem.

"I'm sorry about the dinner incident." He then faced forward like nothing happened. Atem leaned forward to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"You're not going to last long, sooner or later my father will find out the real reason your mom married him, for the money and fame. And then when that happens you'll be gone, just like the rest before her." Yami came back after he shot a spare and sat down next to Atem, it was now Mitsu's turn. Yugi turned to him.

"My mom wouldn't marry someone for power; she would marry them for love. My mom loves Aknankanon whether you like it or not." Atem smirked at Yugi, which he has been doing a lot lately Yugi noted.

"Maybe or maybe she married my father to get rid of you, after all since you guys have moved in she hardly notices you anymore." Yugi clenched his jaw.

"Atem stop we came here to bowl not fight," Yami said. But Yugi noticed that Yami didn't disagree with his brother. Yugi's mom just got a spare and she ran over to Aknankanon to give him a kiss, which he returned. Now that Yugi thought about it he and his mother hardly talked anymore and then at dinner with the water she didn't even give him a chance to explain on what happened. Yugi stared at his mother while she excitedly talked to Aknankanon with love in her eyes.

"Maybe she's pushing you out of her life for a reason," Atem continued. "Maybe she wants you gone just like how she wanted Travis gone." Yugi's body stiffened and he paled, but Atem wasn't done yet. "Yes I know about Travis or a little bit about him, funny how she couldn't keep the one thing you wanted nobody to know about a secret." Yugi bit the inside of his cheek so hard blood started to pool in his mouth. He watched his mom hug and fond over Akanakanon after his win. He betrayed her, his own mother. The betrayal quickly turned to hurt and anger, He felt his insides roar with it. The monster inside wanted revenge and it wanted it badly. His hands itched along with his shoulder blades, teeth; his whole body itched for revenge. He turned to Atem and yanked his ear down to his mouth.

"You know nothing about me or my life so stay out of it before I do something I'll regret." He stood up intending to leave but Atem grabbed his arm turning Yugi to face him.

"You shouldn't threaten me Yugi; I can turn your life into a nightmare." Yugi yanking his arm free making Atem stumble forward a little he then pushed Atem to the ground while he was unbalanced. He glared at Atem with so much hate.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much and I'm sorry but you have no right to tease and threaten me about my _father,_ " He spat the name out as if it was like poison. "I don't know what all she told you but listen carefully. Stay out of my personal life." He turned to see Akanakanon staring at him and Mitsu looking at him with disappointment.

"Yugi, why are you so cruel to Atem? After all he's done for you to make you feel welcome? I'm sorry it had to come to this but you're grounded until you can learn to be nicer to your new family. I'm deeply disappointed in you." She turned to Akanakanon giving him an apologist shake of her head. That hurt, it hurt a lot. His own mother was against him, was it true about what Atem said? Yugi's anger was started to boil over and the monster roared inside.

"You're disappointed in me? At least I don't betray the people I love." Mitsu gave her son a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Yugi glared at his mom his eyes showing many emotions pain, hurt, anger, betrayal.

"Why don't you just tell the whole world about him while you're at it!" Yugi sat down long enough to take his bowling shoes over and put his boots on. "Who else have you told? The woman at the gas station? The delivery guy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mitsu asked irritation showing in her voice.

"You told them about Travis!" He screamed at her. Mitsu paled. "I thought we agreed we would tell no one unless I was okay with it! Do my feelings not matter anymore! How could you?" Yugi asked his voice cracking slightly. "You didn't tell me you were getting married! You didn't tell me who you were married too! And then the one thing I thought I could trust you to keep a secret until I was ready for them to know you tell them! How long have they known?" Mitsu just watched her son tears falling down her cheeks. "Mom how long!" He yelled.

"About a week," she croaked out.

"Oh yes perfect opportunity! Yugi has detention for a week! Let's tell them everything about Yugi and his pathetic life!" People were starting to stare but Yugi didn't care what they thought. Yugi pointed at her. "I've done everything you've asked of me! I've moved to a new home with you, I've tried to be nice to my new family but they don't give a crap about what happens to me!" He gestured to Yami and Atem, "They hate me! Do you know how hard it is to try to show love to two new brothers but they hate you and want you gone! No! Because you found someone who loves you! Yet I know nothing about this guy! You haven't asked if I'm okay or asked if I had any problems. It's like you've forgotten about me! If you wanted me gone and out of your life mom all you had to do was ask."

Mitsu started shaking her head madly. "I don't want you out of my life Yugi I love you with all my heart!" Yugi turned and started heading towards the door.

"Sure you do." Mitsu collapsed on her knees sobbing, wanting to go after her son but knowing he would just push her away.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Akanakanon asked his step son.

"Anywhere but here," Yugi replied without glancing back.

"Yugi wait," Mitsu tried to call to her soon but Yugi ignored her and kept walking until he was out the door. Akanakanon knelt down next to his wife and held her while she cried. Atem felt a stab of guilt but pushed it away. He scoffed, replaced his shoes and left. Yami looked around at his broken family. He replaced his shoes then decided to catch up to his brother.

* * *

 **A/N What did you think? His mom kind of hurt him didn't she? Ryou and Malik should be returning soon yay. and we are coming closer to finding out what Yugi is! I'm so excited to see your reactions to that. Please leave a review it make's me type a new chapter faster and makes me want to post it as soon as I can. :) I really hope this story turns out well, I'm trying my hardest to make it work. Love you guys!**

 **Yugi: Wow just wow.**

 **Bakura: Yugi threw a tantrum.**

 **Yugi: *Smacks Bakura* Did you not read it? I was hurt!**

 **Me: Calm down!**

 **Bakura: You are one confusing woman.**

 **Me: *Smacks Bakura, locks him in closet* That should teach you some manners!**


	12. Chapter 12 Second Chances

**A/N Guys I've hit 100 reviews! I love you all so much! Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story it means soo much to me! Anyway here's chapter 12, you guys are in for a surprise!**

 **Thanks to Lil One 529, sonicgen52, Mistress1296, HikariCruz, Clara WaterBrooke, Chiyuki Yuuna, YxYYLover, Kichou, Nemesis dan Impyrean, Ganzademon, Reynardetta Guest 1, Guest 2 and Guest 3 for reviewing!**

 **Replies to your reviews**

 **Lil One 529: Thanks, Yugi's past will slowly start to surface :)**

 **sonicgen52: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Yeah Yugi's been holding his thoughts back for too long.**

 **Mistress1296: I can agree with that.**

 **HikariCruz: You weren't expecting family night to go smoothly were you? ;)**

 **Clara WaterBrooke: I was thinking he could go to Bakura's but I had other plans.**

 **Chiyuki Yuuna: Welcome to the club! I'm happy you are liking the story. Yeah I would probably be just like Atem and Yami if I were in there shoes. And I believe you are on to something about Yugi's monster but it's different. You'll see :)**

 **YxYYLover: I agree with everything you said. And I'm so excited to show you all what Yugi is, were almost there!**

 **Guest 1: Yeah it really hurts when you trust someone and they betray you.**

 **Guest 2: Well think about it, Yami's confused on what to do. He's stuck in the middle and doesn't know where to go. But don't worry, I'm sure this chapter will make up Yami's good deeds.**

 **Kichou: I know but it's the way it goes sometimes.**

 **Nemesis dan Impyrean: It does sum up families!**

 **Guest 3: you're welcome.**

 **Reynardetta: Yes, I've engaged you into the story. And when I read I imagine what could happen too.**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to review!**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 12 Second Chances

Yugi felt tears run down his cheeks as he continued to walk home. It was raining and cold but Yugi didn't feel anything all he felt was numb. He heard someone walk into step with him. Looking up he was shocked to see Yami there. ( **A/N Surprise)** He bowed his head so Yami couldn't see his tear stained cheeks. The two walked in silence for while both in their own world.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry about Atem," Yami said.

"Is that the only reason you're here, to apologias for your brother?" Yugi asked.

"Listen, Atem crossed the line bring up Travis and I know we haven't been that good to you lately, it's just that we have a hard time trusting the people my dad brings in." Yugi stopped and turned to Yami, making Yami stop as well.

"My dad has only been married three times, my mom, your mom and someone else. There was this woman my dad fell in love with a few years after our mother died. Her name was Ying and she had a son named Ty. After they got married, she and her son moved in with us. Ty and Atem became the best of friends; always doing stuff together Atem would always say how Ty is a great brother. I of course got a little lonely, my father would always be at work or with Ying and Atem was always with Ty. I would try to join my brother but Ty would push me away. Ty made sure Atem was always with him and not me. Even though everyone was happy-"

"Except you," Yugi interrupted. The rain had turned into a light drizzle and they both had moved to a bench to sit out. Yami rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Anyway I was suspicious of them; Ying would always be on the phone and going to my dad's work when he wasn't there. But when asked why she went there she always had an excuse, 'I left my purse there, I thought your father was there,' and they believed her. I told my father and brother of my suspicion but they never believed me. One time in the middle of the night I really had to go to the bathroom and on my way back to my room I head Ying talking on the phone. She was saying, 'No he doesn't suspect a thing…I know I am being careful…Of course, he's a fool…Right, goodbye.' Then she went back to bed. After that I knew she didn't really love my dad. One day I followed her to my dad's work, after she used one of her excuses. She was talking with some of the workers and walking around like she owned the place. After much sneaking around and threatening I figured out the real reason she married my dad. She was slowly stealing his money and sneaking it into her bank account. I sent the information to my dad's laptop. The next day they got divorced, he fired the workers that betrayed him, he took all the money she stole from him back, and Atem hurt my Ty's betrayal put up shields around himself always on his guard. He now thinks that it's his job to take care of me, make sure I'm not hurt or betrayed like he was. He's a great brother and I love him to death but I can make my own decisions."

Yugi nodded and looked off in the distant. "But your dad tried dating again."

Yami nodded. "He did, but they all ended up being the same, greedy ego maniacs." Yugi raised an eyebrow. Yami continued. "I still don't know what to think about you and your mom. But I'm willing to give you guys a chance, don't ask me why I just feel like you guys are going to be different." Yami stood up and held out his hand. "What do you say, want to start over?"

Yugi stared at the hand for a minute. He guessed Yami wasn't so bad. He slowly reached out and took Yami's hand. Yami grinned and helped him up. They headed back to the mansion together.

* * *

Yami and Yugi both ended up in Yugi's room. They had changed into their PJ's and were now sitting on the floor across from each other. They had found a deck of cards and were currently making a house of cards.

"Favorite animal," Yami asked. They were also playing the get to know you game.

"A kitten probably," Yugi replied.

Yami nodded. "Mine's a wolf." Yugi put another card on the ever growing house.

"Age?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Sixteen."

Yugi nodded. "Same."

Yami asked. "Favorite color?"

"I'd say black and purple."

"I like black and red."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in the store?" Yami put a card on the house and gave a thoughtful hum.

"There is this one time when I was a kid. My mom and I went grocery shopping, I was a little upset that I had to come and Atem didn't so I was pouting. Well I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a stand of soda. Knocked the whole thing over and soda went everywhere. Luckily we didn't have to pay for it because that would have been a lot of money. I was a sticky mess by the time I got home." Yugi was laughing by the time Yami was finished. Yami smiled. "Your turn."

Yugi giggled slightly. "Well I don't think mine is as bad as yours but one time my mom and I went to the store so she could get ingredients to make cookies for a work party. We were at the flour section and I wanted to help so I started to pull a bag of flour off of a shelf. The shelf was high and I of course was short. I ended up ripping the bag open making flour spill all over me."

Yami laughed. "Man we sure knew how to make a mess in the store." Yugi chuckled but then turned serious.

"Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did your mom died?" Yami put the last card on top of the house. That was the last card because as soon as he put it on the house collapsed. Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She died in a car crash. She was hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh. How old were you?"

"Atem and I were about seven when she died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past." They had clean up the cards and were now sitting on the couch. Yami's phone went off; he took it off of the end table and answered it.

"Hey Atem…Okay…Yeah I'll tell him…Be safe…See you tomorrow…Bye." He hung up the phone. "That was Atem; he's staying at Marik's place tonight. I better go tell my dad, be right back." Yami left to go tell his dad about Atem, while Yugi picked a movie. Yami came back with a bowl of popcorn and they both got a Yugi's king sized bed and turned on the TV.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"Some horror movie," Yugi took a handful of popcorn. "Forgot to ask, when is your birthday?"

"June 3rd," Yami answered.

"What! Mine is June 4th you and Atem are older than me by a day! So unfair," Yugi whined. Yami chuckled and turned back to the screen.

"Five bucks says the nerd dies first," Yami said.

"But he's the main character, why would they kill him?"

Yami shrugged. "Because he's so curious, haven't you heard that curiosity kill the cat?"

"Ah but satisfaction brought it back." They both jumped when a woman screamed as her head got chopped off. "I don't care how satisfied I would want to be I'm never letting my curiosity lead me into a haunted house." Yugi said shaking his head. Yami burst out laughing which was bad timing because the murderer was giving off an evil laugh while killing the jock in the movie scaring the crap out of Yugi that he fell off the bed making Yami laugh harder. Yugi grumbled as he got back in his spot. Yami eventually stopped laughing the grin not leaving his face as he glanced over at Yugi. Maybe just maybe he could give Yugi a chance and not regret it. And who knows maybe his brother would open up to Yugi as well.

* * *

 **A/N Well? Were you shocked Yami went to Yugi instead of going with Atem? Don't get the wrong idea Yami and Atem are still very close and will do everything together, after all their twins :) Yami's just giving Yugi a chance. And Atem will eventually stop being stubborn and give Yugi a chance too. Then they can brother bond together! :) Please leave a review and tell me you enjoy the story/chapter!**

 ***Bakura banging on closet door* Bakura: Let me out!**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Yugi: I got to say I'm glad Yami and I are finally getting along.**

 **Me: It was going to happen sooner or later.**

 ***Bakura puts his arms on Shadows head***

 **Me: How did you get out?!**

 **Bakura: I'm a thief, I can pick locks.**


	13. Chapter 13 One Plues Two Equals Three

**A/N I'm so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I thought I would have more time in the summer but I got a summer job and that takes a lot of my time so by the time I get home I'm exhausted! And now school has started. But I made chapter 13 longer for my lack of updating. so please enjoy and I will try harder to update faster! I've also add something so thoughts and Yugi speaking to the voice don't get confused.**

 **Thanks to Lil One 529, Mistress1296,** **Ganzademon, piccolaYugi1,** **HikariCruz, Mari, Ninjacoffee2Z7, Stephiel9816, Clara WaterBrooke, Firedragon99, Guest 1, Guest 2 and Guest 3 for reviewing!**

 **No replies to reviews this time, sorry :/**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to review!**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 **Yugi speaking to the voice ' _example'_**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 13 One Plus Two Equals Three

Yugi walked to school after an interesting weekend half sleeping as he walked. It was the beginning of October, the weather starting to turn colder. He and Yami had spent the whole weekend getting to know each other and hanging out. Atem spent the weekend at Marik's house. He felt like a zombie as he walked to school barely keeping his eyes open. He was thinking about what he was going to do at the end of this month, it was the eclipse after all. He would have Ryou's and Malik's help and maybe Joey's, but he didn't know what would happen if one of his family members found out about him. He felt a yank on his wrist pulling him to the side and making his eyes fly open. He didn't realize he was walking with his eyes closed and about ran into a pole. He heard a chuckle and looked to his side to see that it was Yami who pulled him away from the pole.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going." Yugi stretched and yawned trying to wake himself up.

"Why would I do that when I have you to guide me to safety," He felt his eyelids start to droop again and fog starting to cover his mind. He felt himself smack into something, only to realize Yami had stopped making Yugi run into him.

"Great even you can't keep me safe, I trusted you Yami," Yugi said wiping a fake tear away. "I guess I'll have to go find a new person whose first priority is to guide me safely through the busy streets to high school." Yami rolled his eyes and bent down in front of Yugi.

"What are you-Hey?! Put me down!" Yami had grabbed Yugi's legs and lifted Yugi onto his back.

"If I continue to let you walk around like the dead, you are most likely going to kill yourself." Yugi squirmed to get out of Yami's hold but gave up when he realized Yami wasn't going to let him down.

"That doesn't mean I need a piggy back ride, I'm not a baby," Yugi grumbled.

"But you're so small and cute – ow! Hey! Watch it, I'll drop you." Yugi huffed as Yami started walking again and not a minute later he felt Yugi's head fall onto his shoulder and his breathing even out. He chuckled and continued his way to school. Yami walked all the way to school with Yugi sleeping on his back just thinking. Once he arrived at the front of the school. Every eye turned to him and the whispers broke out. Ignoring the others around him he treaded into the building. Heading to his locker he ran into Bakura. Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yami.

"What did you do to him?" Yami shifted Yugi slightly.

"We spent the weekend playing video games and watching movies." Bakura shook his head.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Yami struggled with one hand opening his locker, he had Bakura grab the books he needed and shut his locker then headed to Yugi's locker.

"Sorry Bakura, but it was a brother bond weekend."

"If I remember correctly you didn't want anything to do with your new family." Yami shrugged his shoulder's making Yugi stir slightly.

"I've decided to give him a chance; I'm tired of always being disappointed and he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. Besides I've always wanted a little brother and his looks already fit in the family."

"You're only older than me by a day," Yugi muttered tiredly. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. "'Ello Bakura." Bakura nodded a hello as they arrived at Yugi's locker. A group of girls were walking by them.

"I can't believe Yami and Bakura are hanging out with that freak," one of the girls said loudly the others laughing at what she said. Hurt flashed in Yugi's eyes but he ignored them and got off of Yami's back.

"You guys better go, don't want your repetition to get ruined." He opened his locker and grabbed his books.

"He's so weird, he doesn't belong here," Someone said.

"He should go back to wherever freak land he came from." The group along with people in the hall all laughed. Yugi shut his locker door.

A guy in the hall said, "I bet he pays those two freak's Malik and Ryou to hang out with him to make him look less like a loser." The hall burst into laughter. Yugi turned to the guy who said that. He could deal with the comments about himself but nobody ever drags his friends into it without getting hurt. Before Yugi could do anything Bakura grabbed the guy by the shirt and yanked him to his face.

"That's my brother you just insulted moron, and whoever talks bad about my brother and his friends, doesn't live to see tomorrow. Got it." The kid nodded quickly. Bakura shoved him and glared around the hall.

Yami glared hard at the group, his violet eyes flashing dangerously. The group had fear written on their faces. "Bakura let's go." Yami pushed Yugi away from the people that teased him with Bakura following them. Yami and Bakura walked Yugi to class both of them glaring at anyone who looked at them. Once in a classroom Bakura grunted and sat down at one of the desks.

"Man what jerks." Yami nodded.

Yugi looked confused. "Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Because we are starting over and what kind of brother would I be if I let them hurt you?" Yami answered. They both looked at Bakura. He looked between Yami and Yugi then crossed his arms and glared at the desk. He mumbled a response.

"What was that Bakura I didn't hear you," Yugi said cupping a hand behind his ear.

"I said because I felt like it!"

Yugi smirked. "Awe Bakura you do care." Bakura stood up and shoved Yugi a little.

"Shut up shrimp." He moved towards the door. "See you guys later." Bakura left the classroom. Yami also stood up.

"I should head to class too, I'll see you later Yugi." He left leaving Yugi alone. Yugi pulled out the things he would need for his class then sat there tapping his pencil against his desk. Class didn't start for another ten minutes and he was bored. He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye through the window. He sat there for a minute staring out the window. His instincts were telling him to go see what it was but his mind was saying to sit still and act like he didn't see anything.

 _[Maybe you should go see what it was.]_ Yugi startled a little. He had been so busy this weekend that he sort of forgot about the voice. The voice snorted.

 _[You can't get rid of me that easily, I've been with you longer then you think.]_ Now that spiked Yugi's curiosity.

Puzzled he asked in his head. ' _What does that mean?'_

 _[Now is not the time, go check it out.]_ Yugi felt himself leave the classroom. He looked up and down the hall seeing students walk by or into the classroom they needed to be at. He felt someone put a hand on his mouth and the other hand grabbed both Yugi's arms putting them behind his back and holding them there. Yugi struggled but the person quickly dragged him into one of the janitor's closets. They shut the door and let him go. Yugi immediately turned and was about to punch the guy when the person turned on the light and Malik's grinning face was staring back at him. Yugi blinked twice then heard someone clear their throat behind him, turning around he saw Ryou standing there also. Yugi looked back and forth between his two closest friends hardly believing they were here. Nobody spoke for the first few minutes until Yugi heard,

 _[Dang it, I was hoping for a fight.]_ Yugi grinned and grabbed Ryou and Malik into a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We missed you too," Ryou said.

The three let go of each other. "But what are you guys doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another week," Yugi asked.

"Well Ishizu decided to send us back. Ryou's father wanted to stay longer and try to dig up some more ancient things from the discovered tomb along with your grandfather. And Ishizu wanted to help and see if they find anything that will go in the museum." Ryou opened the closet door just as the bell rung.

"No," Yugi said sadly. "I wanted to talk and share stories."

Malik slung an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Let's talk at lunch. Meet at our usual place?" Yugi nodded and they all went to class.

* * *

Heading to their usual spot, Yugi told Malik and Ryou everything that's happened since he got back from Egypt.

"And now Yami and I are starting over," Yugi finished. Malik gave a whistle.

"Wow a lot has happened while we've been gone." He took a bite of his sandwich. Yugi nodded. Ryou looked around making sure nobody was there to hear them.

"So now that we are up to date, what are we going to do about the eclipse? We've done some research about it. Remember how it said that when the moon covers the sun, the creatures come out?" Yugi and Malik both nodded. "We didn't think we needed to worry about it because eclipses are rare. But seeing as how one is coming at the end of the mouth we need to prepare for the worst. After all this will be our first time an eclipse has come since we've been alive and Yugi will most likely change."

Yugi gave a shaky sigh. "First things first we will need to see how long the eclipse will last."

Malik nodded then said, "Second we need figure out a way to make sure you will stay under control."

"Third we need to make sure my family is not around so I don't hurt them and they don't find out." Yugi said.

Malik gave a thoughtful hum. "Maybe if we can't –" He didn't get to finish as someone shouted "Malik!" and then he was tackled to the ground by a head of spiky blonde hair.

"Marik!" Malik roared. Then they started to wrestle each other.

Ryou gave a soft chuckle. "You have to love brothers, right Malik?" Malik only grunted in response still trying to get Marik off of him. Yugi and Ryou watched the two for a minute before Ryou gave a startled squeak as someone pushed him over. Bakura was heard laughing. Ryou scowled and looked at his twin.

"You will pay for that later." Bakura stopped laughing, a flash of worry crosses in his eyes before it was gone.

Yugi looked around. "What happened to Yami?" Bakura took a seat next to Ryou.

"He and Atem are fighting." Yugi nodded a little guilty knowing they were fighting about him. They heard a yelp from the two blondes and looking over they saw Malik had pinned Marik.

"I win," Malik sung. Marik blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"You got lucky, my hand slipped that's why you won."

Malik winked. "Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night." Yugi smiled softly at the two. They weren't brothers by blood but still brothers.

 _I hope I can become close to my new family. Maybe I should talk to Malik alone he went through the same thing I am going through right now._ Yugi thought to himself. Quietly debating to himself he heard that annoying voice asks,

 _[What do you mean Malik went through the same thing you're going through?]_ Yugi crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face getting a strange look from Ryou. Hoping to ignore the stupid voice in his head, he looked over to see that Bakura had joined the wrestling match. He and Marik were ganging up on Malik.

 _[Don't you ignore me Yugi Muto,]_ the voice said. _[Tell you what, since I'm curious about those two blondes. You tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you one of my secrets.]_ Yugi thought it over, it mostly worked in his favor, everyone knew about Malik and Marik. But the voice didn't and now he can know something about this voice. Smirking to himself he agreed.

 _'Malik has a sister named Ishizu. Their mother died when Malik was a baby, leaving them with their father. When Malik was eight and Ishizu was twelve their father met Marik's mom. Marik has an older brother named Odion, their dad died in a car crash when Marik was five. Marik was also eight and Odion seventeen when their mom met Malik's dad. Their parents started to fall in love. Odion and Ishizu encouraged their parents wanting them to be happy. But Malik and Marik were against it. They didn't like each other very much. They fought with each other and did everything they could to stop their parents from getting married. Obviously that didn't work. Their parents got married one year later. Malik and Marik still didn't like each other but they made it work by avoiding each other. They would still fight if they were in the same room. But that changed when they turned ten.'_ Yugi finished.

 _[How come it changed when they turned ten?]_

 _'That's not my place to say.'_

 _[Fine, then I won't tell you something about me.]_

 _'What! You can't do that!'_ But the voice was silent. Silently growling to himself Yugi sighed and gave in. He knew Malik didn't want anyone to know why Marik and him suddenly became close but he needed to know why there was someone or something inside his head speaking to him. It wouldn't hurt anyone; the voice is in his head.

 _Maybe I need therapy,_ Yugi thought groaning to himself.

 _'In Malik's family,'_ Yugi started. _'They have this tradition, where all the oldest sons who were born into that family would have a piece of ancient Egypt history that only they know about carved into their backs. Since Malik was the heir on his father's side he had to get the ritual performed on him once he turned ten. He didn't want it and he was scared, but his father wouldn't let him get out of it. Malik said his father took him out of the house without telling his new mom. No one was allowed to know except Ishizu since she was born into that family too.'_

Yugi had to stop for a second trying to work past the lump in his throat. Travis was popping into his head. Shaking his head to clear it, he finished his story.

 _'He was strapped to a table and gagged. While his father carved his back open with a burning hot knife. Once they returned home Malik was sent to his room and couldn't move for a month. When asked he or his father said that his back had a few problems but the doctor said he would be fine in a month. One night it was about three in the morning but Malik couldn't sleep and was crying in pain. Apparently Marik heard him on his way back to his room from the bathroom. Marik walked into his room, sat on his bed with his arms crossed and said, "What now I won't be able to sleep with you in the house." Malik ignored him and turned his head the other way. Curious Marik placed a hand on his back trying to get his attention but that was the wrong move because Malik put his face in the pillow and screamed in pain. Marik jumped back startled but also suspicious. Before Malik could stop him and yanked his shirt up revealing the bandages with some dried blood. Narrowing his eyes Marik slowly started to undo the bandages while Malik did nothing to stop him in too much pain to care. Once his back was revealed Marik gasped in shock and asked "who did this to you." Malik narrowed his eyes at Marik and replied with, "who do you think." From then on Marik swore to protect Malik and be there for him.'_ Yugi finished. He felt slightly bad for revealing Malik's secret but it was too late now and hopefully Malik would understand.

 _[How come you know all of this?]_

 _'Malik told Ryou and me the story in full detail. He's the one that can relate to me the most.'_

 _[So you can talk to him about your situation with your new family.]_

 _'Yes, and a deals a deal, tell me what you meant earlier.'_ Yugi could practically feel the voice smirk.

 _[Oh little Yugi don't you remember, you created me.]_

Everyone looked over at Yugi as he shouted. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N Well what do you think? Did you like it? And I'll try to update faster but I can't make any promises. I'm also starting a story about future Yugi and ancient Egypt Yugi accidently switch places and living in different times. The questions is would you guys like Yugi as a female or a male? Female Yugi I would add romance like Puzzle or Blind but Male Yugi I won't do that stuff. So what do you think? Pretty Please leave a review! I really enjoy your feedback!**

 **Yugi: What the heck does that mean?! I created that stupid voice?!**

 **Me: You'll find out all in do time.**

 **Bakura: You are insane Yugi Muto.**

 ***Yugi glares at Bakura***

 **Yugi: At least I'm not dead.**

 **Bakura: Hey!**


	14. Chapter 14 Kage

**A/N Chapter 14 everyone, I'm so proud! Honestly I never planned to post this story but I'm so glad I did! You guys are amazing! And i'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and then I've gotten a new laptop that i'm still trying to figure out. Also this chapter was kind of hard to write. i felt like it wasn't my best and was missing something, but i'm going to post it anyway and hope you guys enjoy it even if it bothers me a little. And thank you all for voting for my other story. Male Yugi is the winner and my brain is already working on ideas for that story.**

 **Thanks to Sairey13, HikariCruz, Lil One 529, Grazademon, Clara WaterBrooke, Ayelen rock, Guest 2, YxYYLover Tendershipping4ever, Kyra, Reynardetta, chickenwing 12, for reviewing!**

 **No replies to reviews this time, sorry :/**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to review!**

 **Voice speaking [example]**

 **Yugi speaking to the voice ' _example'_**

 _ **thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 14 Kage

Yugi was storming down the deserted halls while everyone was still at lunch. After recovering from shock he abruptly left in a fit of rage, ignoring his friends help. They knew he needed to be alone right now even if they didn't know why. He was sure to get some questions later after his own were answered. Slowing down his pace he shoved his hands in his pockets continuing forward with no destination in mind. Looking around to make sure he was alone.

 _'Start talking, what do you mean I created you?'_

 _[Like I said, you created me. It was on accident of course but I'm forever grateful.]_

 _'That doesn't answer my question.'_

 _[You created me to be your protector from your father. Every time he took you to the lab you unknowingly started to form me. But I guess that black stuff he found was what really made me alive.]_

 _'You are not making any sense!'_

 _[You know your mind has just blocked the memory because it's too painful. Think hard Yugi.]_

Yugi closed his eyes trying to think back. A few minutes passed by and nothing was happening. Growling to himself he was about to forget it and ask the voice more questions when he felt a mental wall crumbled down inside his mind. Gasping in shock and pain as a memory he blocked off came back full force.

 _He saw the lab in his mind, it still haunted his nightmares. He saw his younger self shaking in the corner of the lab. Young Yugi was covered in bruises from a beating from his father. He had red swollen marks on his arms from the needles he was injected with. Travis came at him with another needle, this one bigger than the others. The serum was black and thick. Yugi tried to scramble away but wasn't able to get away and his father injected him with it. Yugi screamed as if felt like he was on fire. Before he blacked out from the pain he saw a shadow figure with red eyes and a voice say, 'I will protect you now.'_

Present Yugi gasped for air. He grabbed his arm as it felt like the needle had just gone in. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He sniffed and touched his cheek in surprise to see that he was crying. He felt a nudge in his mind. Shakenly he said out loud,

"Kage." Yugi could feel the voice no Kage smile.

 _[That's me.]_

"Bu… b-but how?!"

 _[You named your imaginary friend Kage; he was your protector, friend, comfort, and a shadow of you. When things at the lab become more intense and painful, you started to put all your fear, anger, hate, in the dark part of your heart unknowingly fueling me. So I'm technically your friend you created long ago when you were lonely, just full of darker emotions. And then that black serum was what brought me to life!]_

Yugi opened his mouth to reply but shut it as he heard voices shouting at each other.

 _'We are not done here,'_ Yugi said in his head. Kage gave a mental shrug.

Standing up on shaking legs Yugi made his way over to the voices. Hiding behind a corner he poked his head out and saw Yami and Atem having a shouting match.

"–Mean you can't give him a chance! What has he ever done to you!?" Yami yelled at Atem.

"I'm trying to protect you! Remember what happened with Ty?!" Atem shouted back.

"Yeah I do, remember how I told both you and dad what they were up to and you guys didn't believe me! It was _you_ who Ty had his little finger wrapped around! You and Ty were always toget–"

"That's why I'm trying to save you from getting hurt," Atem interrupted.

"Yugi's different!"

"How do you know that? He's probably acting innocent! Do we even know if they are telling the truth? They could be really good at lying, remember what happened at the bowling alley. Yugi's mom didn't even listen to him." Yugi's clenched his hands into fist.

"Yeah well you weren't exactly kind to him, you promised her you would bring up Travis!"

"It slipped out! And how do we even know if Travis is real, for all we know they could have made up the whole thing."

"Yeah, like they would lie about an abusive father that would beat up Yugi. I've seen some of his scars Atem, those are not illusions."

"Yami we promised each other that we would look out for each other and our dad. Why are you breaking the promise now?" Atem asked.

Yami shook his head. "I'm not breaking that promise; I'm just letting someone new into my life. You should try to let Yugi into your life too, I have a feeling we won't regret it."

Atem glared. "When we find out the truth about Yugi and Mitsu I won't say I told you so." He spun on his heel and stormed off. Yami sighed dejectedly. Yugi silently walked out of his hiding place and over to Yami cautionary.

"Yami?" Yami spun towards Yugi in surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Yugi fiddled with his fingers looking at the floor.

"Not much, just about Ty and giving me a chance." Yami grunted but didn't say anything. After a beat of silence Yugi looked at him and said,

"I'm sorry you guys are fighting because of me." Yami leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Atem and I have a hard time trusting people so we shut them out, exceptionally after Ty." Yami stared directly in Yugi's eyes. "Don't make me regret letting you in Yugi." He then reached over and put Yugi in a headlock giving him a noogie. Yugi struggled to get out of the headlock.

"I get it ah Yami let me go," Yami let go grinning while Yugi fixed his hair the best he could. Yami threw his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Let's go." He steered Yugi to the front doors.

"Yami School's not over yet."

Yami smirked. "It is for us."

"Yami…" Yugi started.

"Oh relax, Atem and I use to do this all of the time. Until we got in trouble from our dad." Yami took out his phone phoning a limo. Once the limo arrived He dragged Yugi into the limo. They drove off just as the bell rung signaling lunch was over.

* * *

"Yami there's too many," Yugi said huddled in a corner leaning against the wall. He didn't know exactly where Yami was.

"We're going to have to fight through," Yami replied. Yugi could hear that he was somewhere close.

 _[There are a few of them in front of you.]_ Kage told Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Right I'm going in." Yugi gripped is gun, stepped out from behind the wall and started to shoot. He hit a few people before his vest lit up signaling he had been shot and was 'dead' for thirty seconds.

He sighed. "They got me."

"What? Yugi you have failed, it looks like it's up to me." Yami left his corner gripping his laser gun. He was about to start shooting when his vest lit up signaling he was 'dead.' Yami looked down confused while Yugi walked over and pointed to a kid standing on the floor above them.

"Suck it losers!" The kid shouted down to them. Yugi gave a sound of surprise while Yami said,

"What is wrong with kids these days?" Yugi nudged him.

"Come on let's go." They ran off to finish their game.

* * *

They walked out of the laser tag building after they had won. Yami and Yugi walked by the group of kids that 'killed' both him and Yugi multiple times with Yami wearing a smug grin. Yugi just rolled his eyes. The kid that shot Yami saw them and made his way over to them.

"Same time next week at the paint ball fields, you two are going down." Yugi face palmed. Yami's smug grin widened.

"Oh you think you can beat us when you could barely beat us in laser tag."

The kid scowled. "Next week." Then he turned and walked back to his group of friends most likely telling them the plans about next week.

Yugi sighed. "Yami."

"What? They came to me not the other way around." Shaking his head Yugi started to walk towards where they parked the limo.

"Let's just go." The limo ride was filled with laughter and jokes as they drove home. They stopped at an ice cream place first before arriving home. School was out so Atem was probably home somewhere, Akanakanon would be at work and Mitsu was probably around here somewhere too.

"Halloween is coming up," Yami said. "What do you usually do?"

Yugi gave a thoughtful hum. "This year I'm going to lock myself in my room from the outside world and hope for the best." Yami laughed thinking he was joking. Yugi wasn't but Yami didn't need to know that.

Mitsu appeared in front of them. "Oh, you two are home." Yami smiled at her but Yugi just looked away. Mitsu fidgeted slightly,

"Yugi hon, can we talk."

"I have homework to do." And he walked past her and upstairs Yami following him.

"Dude, you are going to have to talk to her eventually," Yami said softly.

"Yeah I know but it's still too early." Yami nodded in understanding. They reached the top and were surprised to see Akanakanon talking to one of the servants.

"Dad shouldn't you be at work?" Yami asked walking over to him. Akanakanon looked over at them.

"Yes but I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I needed to talk to Yugi." Yugi shared a look with Yami.

"Um why?"

"I thought about what you said at the bowling alley a lot, how you hardly know me and I want that to change." Yugi did not like where this was going. "So we are going to spend the rest of the evening together, just the two of us, father and son bonding moment. Just like what Mitsu did with Atem and Yami."

Yugi shook his head and stuttered out, "Th-that's okay, we r-really don't need to do that."

"Nonsense, let's go." And Akanakanon started to push Yugi back down the stairs and out the door. Yugi shot Yami and panicked look that clearly said ' _help me'_ but Yami just shrugged a _'You're on your own'_ making Yugi glare at him. He would pay for that. But by now Yugi was in the limo a second time that day.

 _'This is going to be the most awkward time of my life.'_ Yugi said in his head.

 _[I'll say, bring on the popcorn, this is going to be hilarious.]_ Kage answered.

* * *

 **A/N Kage means Shadow in Japanese. I thought that would work because he's pretty much Yugi's shadow, but now the voice has a name and you learned a little more about Yugi's past. And I was going to add the Yugi bonding with Akanakanon but thought it would probably be better to have it as it's own chapter. But guys were getting closer to the eclipse! just a few more chapters! Anyway leave a review!**

 **Bakura: Finally, I'm getting tired of waiting and seeing what Yugi is. I bet the reviewers are too.**

 **Me: I know but it's all for a reason.**

 **Yugi: It's okay Shadow take the time that you need.**

 **Me: Aw thanks Yugi! *Hugs Yugi* This is why you're my favorite.**

 **Bakura: So the truth comes out.**

 **Me: It was never a secret in the first place.**

 **Bakura: Ouch.**


End file.
